An iJobuscus fic
by PanicMoon15
Summary: iJustine and Toby Turner are made for each other...everyone knows it, so I might as well write about it.
1. Chapter 1

Toby Turner watched as the credits of the film himself and Justine had been watching, rolled up the screen. It was a terrible movie from the eighties, but they had been playing Dead Space 2, and Justine had insisted on watching something which would stop her from getting nightmares; and of course, Toby agreed.

He was about to comment on the stupidity of the film, when he realised that Justine was fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder. Toby looked down at her peaceful form and sighed. They had been friends for a while, but over the past few months had become much closer. Justine was gorgeous with her long blonde hair and slender figure, and this had not gone unnoticed by Toby. To him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He brushed her blonde hair from her face to reveal a small smile on her lips. Oh, those lips. Toby didn't want to wake her, but found he could not supress the urge to lightly kiss her forehead. His lips had barely touched her skin, when she stirred and blinked awake.

"Hey, sleepy head." Toby smiled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she responded, pushing up her glasses to rub her eyes, which had been ridded of her contact lenses hours ago.

Toby looked at his watch. "1:05"

"Am?" Toby nodded "God, I had an awful dream" she shivered slightly, thinking about it.

"What happened?" Toby's voice was full of concern.

"Oh, just stomping and aliens and throat slitting and screaming. You know the usual after playing on Dead Space. I told you I don't like playing it at night"

"I'm sorry. I promise we won't play it in the dark again." Toby smiled. He felt guilty for forcing her to play. "Need a hug?"

Justine nodded and lay her head on Toby's chest; he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and they stayed in the same position for longer than what could be considered a generic hug. They were like this for so long that Toby thought that Justine may have fallen asleep again, but when he moved to look at her face, she was still awake. Justine yawned.

"I think you need to go to bed" Toby suggested, a smile plastered on his face. She looked so cute when she was tired.

"But you'll go?" she asked, looking up at him, head still resting on his chest.

"Erm, yeah. That's generally what the guest does when the host goes to sleep"

"You could come to bed with me"

Toby did not say anything and recounted the conversation in his head, to make sure he couldn't detect any sarcasm. Justine looked away and blushed, obviously wondering if she had overstepped the mark.

"W-why?" was all Toby managed to force out.

"I get scared, but when you're here I know you'll protect me" she still didn't look at him, and when he didn't reply for a few seconds, Justine pulled away from Toby and stood up, walking to the other end of the room, mumbling "Sorry" as she went.

Justine found herself looking at an empty wall, wondering why she had never noticed how loud silence could be.

"Yes" Toby said.

"What?"

"Yes. I'll stay with you"


	2. Chapter 2

Justine awoke felling far more rested than she had felt in a long time. Last night had been…different. She had felt like such an idiot, asking Toby to stay with her like that, but then he had said yes. Nothing had happened between them. Toby had crossed the room in only two strides, and took her hand leading to the bedroom. Nothing was said. He had pulled the covers back and they had both climbed in, Justine cuddled into his side, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

The first thing Justine realised was that she and Toby were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in, and she did not want to move. The second was that she had to pee. Reluctantly, she untangled herself from Toby's arms and climbed out of bed. She took a moment to watch him sleep; hair ruffled, still wearing his jeans and red Tobuscus shirt. He was perfect.

Justine came back from the bathroom to find Toby lying on his side watching her, a small smile appearing when she looked at him. Justine blushed under his gaze and put on her glasses as an excuse to hide the redness which was slowly leaving her face.

"What?" she smiled, sitting down on the bed and fidgeting with the edge of her quilt.

"What?"

"You were staring at me"

"Was I? Oh yes, I think I was" Toby laughed nervously. He sat up too, and unintentionally, his arm rested so close to Justine's that their fingers touched. They stayed like that for a while. No one said anything until Toby blurted out "I like you"

Justine was taken aback. She had not expected the sudden outburst, but soon recovered. "I like you, too"

Toby shook his head, eyes never leaving her. "No, I mean, I _really _like you. Like you like you" He looked down, finding sudden interest in the hem of his shirt, until Justine reached out and took his hand.

"I know."

"Y-you know?"

"I really like you, too. Like you like you" she smiled, feeling like she was going to burst into tears. It was finally happening; she had _really _liked Toby for months.

"Oh. Well that's good." Toby rambled nervously. "So, are we, you know?"

"What?"

Toby considered this. "Together"

"Do you want to be?" Justine's voice had dropped to a whisper, and she suddenly realised that she was looking at their still joined hands, rather than at his face.

"Yes. Do you?" Toby held his breath.

"Yes." Justine squeaked, plucking up the courage to look in Toby's eyes. She loved his eyes. He was smiling, no; not smiling, grinning from ear to ear and she couldn't help but mirror the expression. Justine was lost in the moment, however, she didn't get long to enjoy it as a new moment came into play, and this one was a million times better.

Toby leaned forward and captured Justine's lips in the lightest of kisses. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she quickly reciprocated, and the kiss deepened. It wasn't desperate and animalistic, but was slow and passionate; they didn't want to rush. Justine's hands moved up Toby's body, before finding a resting place, clasped at the base of is neck. She could feel his hands softly caressing her lower back, as they slid underneath the hem of her t-shirt.

As the two broke apart, Justine noted Toby's change in appearance. She had always thought he was gorgeous, but right now, he was the sexiest she had ever seen him. Pupils dilated, hair tousled, lips swollen. Justine leaned in again for another taste.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we're both agreed. We don't tell anyone about us yet" Justine said.

"Agreed" Toby smiled, and shook his girlfriend's hand. He liked calling her his girlfriend, even if it was only in his head.

It had been four days since their first kiss, and in that time they had rarely been apart. Toby slept at Justine's, she slept at Toby's, and they shot all of their videos at her apartment to avoid him being arrested for singing too loud.

They had just had the 'where is this relationship going' talk and it had been far less painful than either of them had had in any other relationship, because they were both so in sync. They had both decided that until the time felt right, their relationship would remain hidden from everyone, especially their "AUDIENCE".

Over the next few weeks, Toby and Justine found that they got a rush from flirting on camera, or stealing quick kisses from each other at the very back of Best Buy. It was exciting, and the comments for both of their videos were full of the rumours of their relationship; and they loved to read them.

"Oh here's a good one" Justine called, and Toby came out of the kitchen with an apple, and sat down next to her, looking at the screen of her laptop. He squinted and began to read the comment she was pointing at.

"'I love how when rapping about Valentine's Day, the first thing Toby thinks of is iJustine. Lol.' Well, they're right; you were the first thing I thought of" Toby chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Aww, you were the first thing I thought of too".

"Good. But guess what?" Toby sighed.

"What?" Justine said, turning her attention from the computer to Toby.

"It's twelve"

"No" Justine whined, putting her arms around Toby's waist so that he couldn't move.

"I have to go." Toby confirmed. "My flight's at two so I'm already pushing it."

"I hate my sisters." Justine pouted and Toby smiled at her cute expression. "If they hadn't been coming over this weekend, I could've come with you" she said, releasing Toby, only to pull him into another hug, just in a slightly different position.

"Don't say that. You do not hate them. Anyway, I'll be back on Monday so that's only three nights. And you'll have lots of fun with Jenna and Breanne"

Justine smiled "Yeah, maybe your right"

"I'm always right!" Toby declared proudly, and Justine poked him in the ribs playfully.

"I don't see why the meetings have to be in New York, though"

"Me either, but that's just the way it is. I've got to go." Toby said, pulling Justine closer and kissing her hair. He was going to miss her. It was only three days, but in the last month the longest they had been away from each other was nine hours.

Justine and Toby shared several parting kisses, and Justine walked Toby to his car. Justine found herself welling up as Toby drove away, and as she quickly sniffed away the tears she said to herself, "God, I must really care about him, the way I'm going on".

An hour and a half later and there was a frantic knock on Justine's front door, with the undertone of excited, girly squeals. She half skipped, half ran to the door and was ambushed by her two younger sisters as she opened it.

"Justine!" Jenna and Breanne exclaimed, hugging their sister. It had been a while since they had seen her.

"Hey guys. Aww, I've missed you both so much" she replied "Come on in. Just put your stuff wherever"

The three sisters spent the next thirty minutes or so discussing what had been going on back in Pittsburgh, and filling Justine in on the family. It had taken Justine's mind off Toby's absence, and she was enjoying the talk until Jenna suddenly changed the subject.

"So, are you and Toby an item, or what?" the question surprised Justine. The rumours of she and Toby's relationship were all over the internet, but she had assumed that her sisters were ignoring the banter as neither of them had brought it up over the phone.

"E-erm" she stuttered.

"Well?" Breanne interjected.

"No. We're just good friends. That's all" Justine replied, recovering from the initial shock.

"Oh, really?" Jenna asked sceptically.

"Yes. Friends"

"Are you sure?" Breanne smiled knowingly, and Justine felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Yes"

"So why are there so many of Toby's clothes in your apartment?"

Justine desperately searched her brain for an excuse…


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about? They're my clothes" Justine scoffed, pulling a 'Tobuscus' t-shirt out of Jenna's hand.

"What about these?" Breanne asked, pulling a men's pair of jeans from behind the sofa and raising her eyebrows.

Justine mentally kicked herself. Why were so many of Toby's clothes in random corners of her apartment? Oh yeah, that's right… "Also, mine" she said, desperation beginning to show in her voice.

"These?" Jenna giggled, holding a pair of black boxer shorts at arm's length, waving them in front of Justine.

"You cannot convince us they belong to you, Jus" Breanne laughed. Jenna dropped the underwear and went the same way as Breanne; both sisters were laughing uncontrollably, as Justine watched angrily.

Jenna calmed down enough to talk again, and turned more serious. "Do you miss him then?" she asked, and Breanne quietened down also, waiting for an answer. Justine looked up at her two sister's expectant faces, waiting for her reply and she sighed, defeated.

"Course I do" she admitted; Jenna and Breanne's faces broke into smiles and a simultaneous "Aww"

"Leave it" Justine commanded as she got up and made her way in the kitchen. She didn't want anything, but was trying to avoid any further questions; she failed. Jenna and Breanne followed her into the kitchen and both began asking random questions over the top of each other, causing relevant questions to fade into the high pitched, excited noise. "Shut up!" the two sisters fell silent.

Justine turned towards the counter before Breanne broke the silence. "How long?" she asked, her smile growing wider, and Justine found it infectious as she turned to face them again. They were going to find out anyway, so she might as well tell them.

"A few months" the words were barely out of her mouth when her two siblings were jumping and squeaking with excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna asked.

"We decided not to tell _anyone_. You know how hard it is at the start of a relationship _without_ a million people giving you their opinion, imagine how hard it would have been if word got out."

"Yeah, but everyone thinks your dating anyway" Breanne interjected.

"It's just speculation though, we haven't confirmed it"

The sisters talked about Justine's love life for the rest of the night, until Justine decided that was enough, and went to bed. She and Toby had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship, so she was nervous to inform him that her sisters knew. Justine decided that since it was late, she was better to text Toby to tell him, rather than risk waking him.

"Hey, how's NY? We're having fun here. Jenna and Bre know bout us…they guessed. Sorry. Miss u. x". It was less than a minute before Justine's phone buzzed with Toby's reply.

"NY isn't fun without u. Glad ur having a good time tho and I don't mind that they know. U don't need to be sorry. Miss u 2. Xx"

"Ur not mad? Xxx"

"Course not. I could never be mad u. I 3 u. xxxx"

Justine read the text again, and again, and again, just to make sure Toby had said what she thought he had said. Yep there it was in black and white "I 3 u", but did he mean it? Or was it just for the purposes of the text? She had to ask him.

"Really? Xxxxx"

"I 3 u iJ"

Justine smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I 3 u 2"


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend had gone pretty quickly, and before Justine knew it, she was waving goodbye to her two sisters at the airport. It had been a fun, girly weekend, filled with shopping, makeovers, late night chats and less girly gaming sessions. She and Toby had chatted via text, but since their admissions, neither one of them had been brave enough to talk via any other method than typing.

Justine looked at her watch. She had just said goodbye to her sisters, and she had an hour to kill before Toby's flight arrived; there was no point leaving. She decided to go to the Starbucks in the airport as they had free Wi-Fi; always a winner.

Justine sat down with her coffee to read her tweets. She smiled; the majority were all questions asking if she and Toby were an item, but Justine took the opportunity to reply to some of the tweets about other topics.

She leaned against the glass window which looked out onto the runway and snapped a picture of herself pointing at one of the planes. She tweeted it:

"Waiting for TobyTurner at the airport. Bet he had a lisp his whole flight! Lol"

Justine spent the rest of the hour entertaining herself with several i-phone apps and YouTube videos, until she decided she would make a slow walk to Toby's gate. This did not quite go to plan, as Justine found herself rushing to meet him and arriving a few minutes early. There were already some people waiting for other loved ones, and as the people started to arrive, Justine found herself getting gradually more nervous. This would be the first time she and Toby had had a proper conversation since they had admitted their love for each other.

Toby was one of the last to arrive with his baggage, but Justine hadn't looked away for a second. She was so excited to see him.

"Hey!" Justine squealed, throwing her arms around Toby.

"Oh, I've missed you" he replied, reciprocating her hug. "Come on, let's get out of here" Toby said, grabbing her hand and almost dragging her out of the door. Toby had never missed anyone this much while being away from them for such a short amount of time.

The ride back to Justine's seemed to fly over. They talked about what New York was like, what Justine had done with her sisters and the people Toby had met; the whole "I love you thing" was sort of avoided.

Toby fell back onto Justine's sofa in relief; it had been a long journey. He gestured for Justine to join him and she sat down next to him, head resting in the crook of his neck. He began to run his fingers through her long blonde hair and she let out a small sigh of contentment.

"This is nice" Toby said into her hair.

"Mmm" she agreed, eyes falling shut.

"I do, you know"

"What?" Justine asked, looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I love you, Justine"

"I love you too, Toby" she replied, reaching up to kiss him. They took advantage of the moment, and Toby found himself running his hands up her back, underneath her shirt. Justine pulled away, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Toby laughed at Justine's expression.

"I think it's time we tell them" Justine proposed, the smile not budging.

"Agreed" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby awoke to the sound of Justine singing the next morning; he smiled. There was no better way to start a day than hear her sing in her proper singing voice; not the fake one she used in her videos. He could see from her bed that she was doing her make-up while singing along to and Eminem. Toby got up and went through to the bathroom, creeping up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Morning" he said sleepily.

"Hey" Justine giggled.

"I love it when you sing properly. You're really good you know"

"Shut up" she laughed "You ready for today?"

"Oh, yes. Today is going to be a big day. Announcements and movies!" Toby said, looking at Justine via the mirror. She nodded in agreement. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I like your idea" Justine smiled, applying the last of her mascara, Toby's arms still around her. "You know, do it subtly, in a vlog and then say nothing more"

Toby looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, I like subtle, but I mean how exactly?"

"Erm" Justine turned in Toby's arms to look at him "Not sure. We'll have to think about it. Anyway, get dressed or we'll be late for the movie"

"Man, I love our job, but who organises a movie preview before noon?"

"Crazy people who don't sleep" she suggested.

"I love you" Toby smiled, softly kissing her lips.

"I love you more" Justine said after the kiss, melting into his arms.

"Impossible"

Toby and Justine sat in the large, reclining leather chairs for a while after Limitless was over. It had been a good film and both of them had thoroughly enjoyed it. They had vlogged about it, restarted the film by accident and stolen some of the left over candy from the room, and now they decided it was time to leave.

They both got into the car after saying their thank yous and Toby started the engine. "Where are we going?" he asked realising that they had nowhere to go for the rest of the day.

"Where do you want to go?" Justine asked him sweetly. He smiled, it was just times like this when he realised how much he actually loved her.

"Coffee?"

"How did I know?" she laughed.

It was a hot day so Justine and Toby sat outside of Starbucks with their coffee. They had chosen a table round a slight corner so that they could stay inconspicuous. Neither of them were constantly hoarded by fans, but it was nice to be able to out on a date without worrying that some crazed fan would snap them kissing, and post it all over the internet; they wouldn't have to worry about that soon.

Justine got out her camera and gave Toby a sly look. He nodded in understanding; this was it, although they had no idea how this was going to be done. She began vlogging.

"Hey guys, I'm here with Tobuscus" she put on the voice, causing her face to go red and then burst into laughter.

"Hey audience, what's up? Oh yeah? Me too" Toby said, having a fake conversation with the internet.

"Anyway" Justine said loudly over Toby's dramatized conversation "We are getting coffee, and it is really sunny. Limitless was awesome"

"Go see it!" Toby interrupted

"Yes do, because Bradley Copper's eyes are so blue!" Justine exclaimed.

"Oh my God, they're like the bluest blue I have ever seen on a Monday!" Toby mocked, earning him a play dig in the arm from Justine. "Hey, see audience, see how she abuses me" he complained, rubbing his bicep.

Justine rolled her eyes and laughed at Toby's 'hurt' face. He looked so cute with his pet lip and puppy dog eyes. "Oh, I'm sowwy Toby woby. Did I hurt you?" she cooed.

Toby nodded, still sporting a pet lip that Justine was just aching to bite.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked, still using her baby voice.

Toby nodded again, lifting up the sleeve of his blue Tobuscus t-shirt. Justine leaned forward and pressed her lips to Toby's arm; she felt him briefly tense up and made a mental note to use that spot later. She pulled away and smiled at Toby, still holding the camera at arm's length.

"All better?" she asked, and Toby shook his head.

"It still hurts here too" Toby said pointing to his lips.

"Well, let me just make that all better" Justine smiled, kissing him softly on the lips and stopping the camera mid-kiss. She would upload that in just a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

"God I hate business trips, especially when you go and I don't" Toby exclaimed, watching Justine pack the last of her things.

"Well, you just went on one, so I guess it's my turn now" Justine smiled, although she wasn't particularly excited about leaving Toby.

"It's stupid"

"Well said, but I'm only going for like two days, and it really isn't going to be that far, it's only San Francisco" Justine consoled Toby.

"I worry about you, you know. What if some crazed maniac stabs you in the face?" Toby asked, clearly worried despite the joke.

"I'll have ShayCarl to protect me! Believe me" Justine said, reaching up to kiss Toby "You have nothing to worry about"

Toby drove Justine to the airport and watched her go through to her gate; he even stayed and watched her plane leave the tarmac, just to make sure she was okay. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. Toby had hoped that something would happen and Justine wouldn't have to go to San Francisco, and she would stay in L.A with him; it only felt like a few minutes since her had got back.

Toby sat in his car in LAX's car park and tweeted "Just dropped off iJustine at the airport…missing her already :( 3". It felt nice to know he could actually let the whole world know how he was feeling, without having to lie. They had received overwhelming support about their relationship after Justine had posted the vlog in Starbucks; despite not actually announcing the relationship for definite, they were no longer hiding their love for each other.

Only seconds after Toby sent the tweet, he received a text message from his friend Sean:

"Aww, who's lonely? Want to go hang out?"

Toby smiled at the text. He loved that he had real friends who could cheer him up when he was missing Justine, and Sean was one of them; his best friend. He texted back "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Toby's phone bleeped and he read Sean's reply, making him laugh "Meet me at Costco. I need toothpaste and toilet paper. GO!"

Toby turned on the engine and pulled out of LAX, making his way to Costco to meet up with Sean.

Justine stood outside the door to her hotel room, putting her bags in one hand so that she could unlock it. The room was fancy (in her own words), and after getting settled (i.e. jumping on the bed and testing the Wi-Fi connection); she made her way downstairs to the restaurant to meet up with Shay and the others.

Toby and Sean went into Costco; Toby pushing the cart, and Sean pulling random things off the shelves that weren't toothpaste and toilet paper.

"I thought you wanted toothpaste" Toby said, watching Sean put an extra-large bag of beef jerky in the cart.

"I do, but you can never have too much beef jerky" Sean replied as if it were obvious.

"Right" Toby smirked, looking around at the other people in the store; then something caught his eye. "Hey, Sean" he whispered.

"What?"

"Shh. See that dude over there, in the yellow shirt?"

Sean looked over to where Toby was pointing and nodded, obviously confused.

"Well, he was the guy who got really angry at me when we went Go Karting" Toby clarified, still keeping a low volume in an attempt to stay inconspicuous.

"The guy who caused the huge crash and then came looking for you?" Sean asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's him". They both watched the guy from a distance, who was putting several large boxes of clay pigeons into his cart. "Come on; let's stay out of his way"

The two men did not stay in the shop much longer; Sean paid for his purchases, and they went out to their cars. Toby, who had forgotten about staying inconspicuous by this point, began vlogging…loudly.

"Audience! What are you doing looking at Sean's ugly face audience?" Toby joked, his camera at arm's length "You should be careful, that face could crack your screen audience!" Toby continued to vlog, walking back and forward through the car park, while Sean put his purchases in his car.

Sean heard a loud 'crack' and looked up to see Toby drop his iPhone to the ground; blood pooling at Toby's feet.

Justine was laughing and joking with her friends at her favourite restaurant in San Francisco. The conversation had rarely left the subject of her and Toby, no matter how many times she had tried to change it; but she did enjoy talking about Toby openly now. Their meal was nice, and quite eventful; everyone at the table received a kiss from a weird guy who no one seemed to know, and it was all caught on camera. They had just finished their main course when Justine's phone began to ring; she was surprised to see Sean's caller ID on the screen.

"Hello? Sean?" Justine said, answering the phone.

"Justine, listen, something's happened" Sean's voice was panicked.

"What?" Justine asked sounding concerned, and everyone at the table turned their attention to her.

"Toby's been shot"


	8. Chapter 8

Justine stood up and sprinted out of the door of the restaurant. "Where are you going?" Shay shouted after her, but she didn't hear him.

"Sean? Sean?" Justine called into the phone; she had been cut off. Justine looked around; there were no cabs anywhere. Suddenly something caught her eye. A delivery van was parked outside the restaurant with the doors open and the delivery men on the other side of the street. Panicked, Justine seized the opportunity and jumped into the van, driving away, the delivery men chasing after her.

"Hey, you, stop!" they called, but Justine ignored them, racing towards the airport, only Toby on her mind.

The sound of sirens brought Justine back to reality, and she quickly realised that stealing a delivery van was not the best idea; she pulled over. The police man opened the van door and violently dragged her out.

"I am arresting you-"

"What?" Justine interrupted. "You can't do that!"

"Miss, you stole a van" the cop said, nodding over to the van.

"Yeah, but I had good reason" Justine cried, getting very frustrated.

"Oh?"

"My boyfriend, he's been shot. I don't know where, I don't know how he is; I don't even know if he's alive!" Justine was past hysterical now.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Listen" the police man said, attempting to comfort Justine "Where are you going?"

"The airport. He's in L.A" she sniffed.

"Right. Come on. I'll give you a ride, and I'm going to let you off with a fine for the van"

Justine arrived at the airport and bought a ticket to LAX. She had tried to ring Sean several times while waiting to get on the plane, but each time the line was engaged. She got on the plane but could not relax in her seat, despite feeling so exhausted from crying. Justine was getting even more stressed as the plane did not have any phone reception or internet access; anything could be happening to Toby.

When the plane landed, Justine tried to call Sean, again getting only a dial tone. Stressed, but not expecting an answer, Justine called Toby. There was no answer, so on the off chance, she called her home phone.

"Hello?" Toby answered.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Justine screamed down the line, earning her many strange looks from the people in the airport.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Justine."

"I thought, I thought. You could have been dead!"

"What? Who told you that?" Toby asked, sounding confused.

"Well Sean told me you were shot, and then the phone line went down and then there was no internet-"Justine rambled.

"Hey, hey. Jus, calm down. I'm fine, just a few stitches. Don't worry"

Justine sniffed, trying to compose herself. "I was so worried"

"I know" Toby said, smiling to himself, feeling good that she had been worried, but feeling sorry that he had worried her so much.

"Where are you?" Justine asked, realising she was talking to her home phone and that was a stupid question.

"At yours, obviously. I'm fine, all patched up. Go and enjoy yourself"

"I'm coming home, see you in a few minutes" she said, before hanging up and sprinting towards her car.

"What?" Toby said to himself, looking at his phone.

Toby had tried to call back Justine several times with no avail, and so after ten minutes had given up, turning to contemplate what she had said. Suddenly, the front door of Justine's apartment flew open and a flash of blonde tackled Toby.

"Justine! I thought you were in San Francisco" Toby laughed "Hey watch the arm"

"Sorry. I was but as soon as I heard I came home, then I got arrested, then there was no Wi-Fi, then you weren't dead and I was so happy-"

"You got arrested?" Toby interrupted.

"You got shot?" Justine exclaimed back.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think it counts" Toby smiled, guiding Justine down to the sofa.

"How can it not count?"

"It was only an air rifle so I only got five stitches in my arm" Toby lifted his sleeve revealing a dressing on his bicep "oh and a broken iPhone-I dropped it" he explained.

"Why couldn't Sean have told me this?"

"I told him not to call you! I didn't want you to worry, but I suppose telling you I just got shot was worse."

Justine laughed with Toby, and for the first time in hours she felt a wave of relief over her; Toby was fine. She relaxed into Toby and found herself hugging and kissing him every few seconds.

"I'm not going to disappear you know" Toby smiled, kissing Justine's hair, he was glad she had come back. She giggled. "Anyway, you got arrested?"


	9. Chapter 9

In the last half hour, Toby had felt several emotions. He was happy Justine had come back, guilty that he had made her cut her trip short, jealous of the guy Justine had kissed in the video she had just shown him, and now Toby was struggling to breathe with laughing; Justine had just explained why she was arrested. She was not laughing.

"It wasn't funny!" Justine pouted, making Toby laugh even more. "I thought I was going to be put in prison. If I hadn't started to cry I think he would've put me away" Toby quickly composed himself and looked at Justine, concern written all over his face.

"You cried?" he asked, all evidence of laugher gone.

"Well, yeah. I was worried."

"That you were going to be put in prison?"

"About you" she said as if it were obvious.

"Me? Why?" Toby asked, looking slightly puzzled.

Justine rolled her eyes. "You had just been shot. I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, giving Toby a quick squeeze to show how grateful she was that he was not.

"Aww, you didn't have to cry over me" Toby cooed, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Well I did. And good job too otherwise I might still be in jail now" Justine was interrupted by her phone making a jingling noise. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Toby asked.

"Uh oh. Lots of people wondering where I am" Toby raised his eyebrows at her "I may have left without telling anyone where I was going" she admitted.

"Why?" Toby exclaimed, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Again, I thought you were dead! Anyway, maybe I should tell someone I'm back home"

"Yeah maybe" Toby laughed.

"I'll tell Kat to send my stuff back"

"What did you leave there?" Toby questioned.

"Everything except my phone and camera"

Toby laughed. "Right. Well anyway, I'm glad you came back"

"Aww, did you miss me?" Justine giggled.

"Yeah. I was worried you were going to meet someone else" he admitted, no longer joking.

"Who else was I going to meet?" Justine asked; she had stopped giggling.

"I don't know, anyone? That guy in the video?" Toby said.

"Don't you trust me?" Justine asked seriously.

"Of course I do. It's just there are so many guys out there and-"

"What? You think I'm going to go with all of them? Is that the kind of girl you think I am?" Justine cried, standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm just scared that one day you'll just say 'it's over' and I'll be left alone" Toby said back, standing up, voice raised.

Justine put her head in her hands and violently brushed her hair out of her face. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you" she strained to get the words out without crying more than she already had.

"Justine? " Toby said taking a step closer to her, his voice soft. Justine took a step closer to the door.

"If you don't believe me, and think that I would ever just leave you like that, then maybe we can't be together" Justine whipped around and ran out of her front door, down the stairs and out onto the street, unable to hear his calling over the sound of her own crying. She looked around to make sure Toby wasn't following, and sprinted down the street; no idea where she was going.

Toby watched Justine run out of the door and called after her. "Justine! Wait!" She ignored him and continued to run. Toby didn't want to follow her. He knew from experience that when a woman was mad at you, she did not want you to follow her; but he had never seen anyone that upset before. It was breaking his heart.

Toby sat back down on the sofa with the full intention of letting Justine cool off, but after ten minutes of restless sitting, he could not overcome the urge to call her. He picked up his phone and called her, only to find her phone was on the coffee table in front of him. Toby stood up, worried now; he grabbed his keys and went to look for Justine.

For the next hour and forty-five minutes, Toby drove around looking for Justine. He had been everywhere he thought he would find her: his place, Starbucks, several other of her favourite coffee shops and even the Apple store, but with no luck. It was getting late.


	10. Chapter 10

It was officially what Toby would describe as dark, and he had still had no luck with finding Justine. Toby had tried everywhere he could think of, and had even called several of their friends asking if they had seen her; no one had.

He was driving round, not looking for any place particular when he suddenly recognised where he was. Toby pulled into the car park of a park he and Justine had taken a walk in a few days earlier. It had been nice; just them two, no interruptions. They had lay on the grass and talked for hours about everything and nothing.

Toby got out of the car and walked into the park. It was lit with little street lamps dotted around the paths which surrounded the lush green vegetation. If he hadn't been desperately searching for Justine, Toby would have noted how beautiful the park was at night; instead he quickly glanced around the lit areas of the park.

There on one of the benches facing away from him, he could see a dark silhouette; he would know that silhouette anywhere. Toby walked over to the bench and timidly sat down next to Justine, who continued to look ahead at the view of a lowly lit fountain.

"How did you find me?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"I have no idea" Toby admitted "I'm sorry" he said quietly, although it sounded loud in the deserted park.

"No"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Not you" Justine said, turning towards him. Tears glistened on her cheeks in the lamp light and Toby couldn't help but wonder how long she had actually cried for out of the past couple of hours. She looked pale and drained, and all Toby wanted to do was wrap his arms around her vulnerable little bod and never let her go.

"Why should you be sorry?" he asked, reaching out to brush the hair from her face.

"I know I overreacted" she sniffed, looking away.

Toby guided her eyes back to his and shook his head. "I believe you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, just like I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you"

"I know. I love you. It's just, when you said you thought I was going to meet someone else, I thought…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"There's a reason I haven't been in a proper relationship in over five years." Justine was struggling to get the words out, there were very few people knew what she was about to say, but the loving look in Toby's eyes spurred her on. "I was with this guy, and he was nice, and I thought I loved him. He told me I loved him and that I was never going to be with anyone but him" Justine took a deep breath, holding back the tears. Toby gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and she continued. "He didn't let me go anywhere without him. I wasn't allowed to see my friends, my family"

"Oh, Jus" Toby said quietly.

"I asked him why I wasn't allowed and he said it was to make sure I didn't meet anyone else. Then one day he snapped"

"Did he hurt you?" Toby said angrily.

Justine closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks and dripped onto Toby's hands. She nodded. "Just that once. He hit me, and tried to apologise, then locked me in and left. The neighbours heard the commotion and called the police; they found me, they never found him."

"Justine, come here" Toby said, pulling Justine into an embrace and hugging her to him tightly. She was shuddering with tears and Toby found himself crying for her. "I promise you" he said into her ear, kissing it between sentences "I will never, ever, do anything to hurt you. I am going to look after you Justine"

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, until Justine mumbled something into Toby's tear-stained chest.

"What?" he asked her quietly, pulling away slightly, but never letting her go.

"I want you to come and live with me" she said, just as quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes" she replied.

"I am going to look after you forever. And that is a promise"


	11. Chapter 11

Toby looked around his empty apartment in admiration. He thought he would have felt slightly sadder than this when he was going to leave, but if anything he was happy to leave; he was ecstatic about living with Justine. He hadn't really spent much time at his place in the last few months, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had actually spent the night there.

The place was rented so the only thing Toby had to leave behind was the furniture like the kitchen table and couch which an exhausted Justine was currently residing on. He fell down onto the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He kept her close whenever he could; she still seemed so vulnerable and fragile, even though he knew to go through what she had, and come out of the other side she must be made of tough stuff.

Justine cuddled into him and her hand automatically slipped in-between the two sofa cushions; her brows furrowed and she sat up, pulling something from between them.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the red dog leash.

"Oh, it's must be the dog's. She must have left it behind" Toby avoided going into too much detail, but couldn't help but take the lead from Justine and affectionately gaze at it. Justine put her hand on his thigh and smiled supportively. "I miss having a dog" he said, throwing the leach to one side with the rest of the rubbish.

"We should get a pet." Justine suggested and Toby raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh come on, I've always wanted a pet, and now would be the perfect time"

Toby grinned and began picking up boxes to put into the car; Justine followed. "Well, what kind of pet?" Toby asked, as they loaded the last of the boxes into his car.

"I don't know" said Justine, getting into the car and fastening her seatbelt. "We can't get a cat"

"Right, because you're like deathly allergic. I don't want a fish; fish suck"

"Fish suck?" Justine giggled.

"Well, I mean they taste good, but as pets they suck balls. All you can do is look at them and occasionally feed them. What good is that?" Toby exclaimed, starting the engine and pulling away.

The rest of the short journey to their apartment was filled with the discussion of pets; mostly pets they could not get. They had both agreed that hamsters were out of the question as both of them had had experience as hamster murderers at some point; this also excluded any hamster-like creatures such as mice or gerbils. It was also established that Toby wanted a horse, to which Justine had simply shook her head.

They arrived at the apartment and dumped all of Toby's boxes in the living room, not bothering to unpack them. Toby and Justine both fell back onto the couch.

"So, that leaves us with the choice of a pet gecko, or a dog" Justine summarized.

"Yeah" Toby said, turning to look at Justine, a questioning look on his face "How do you look after a gecko? Do you just let it roam or do you like have to invest in a tree to keep it in?"

"Dog it is!" Justine declared, standing up.

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"We're going to get a dog" Justine smiled, pulling Toby up by his hands.

"What, now?"

"Why not?" Justine smiled cheekily.

"Awesome"


	12. Chapter 12

Toby and Justine were definitely spontaneous people. Most would consider for months before getting a dog; breed, size, name; but not these two. Justine and Toby and simply jumped into Toby's car and drove around until they found a pet shop; it hadn't taken long.

The two of them got out of the car and walked into the large store. Ironically the first thing Toby spotted was a gecko, residing in a tank.

"Oh, that's how you look after a gecko. No trees? Boring!" Toby concluded, striding over to the front desk, pulling Justine with him. "Hi, we want a dog please"

Justine nodded in agreement and the assistant looked at them strangely.

"Okay. Did you have a breed in mind?" he asked, leading them over to where the puppies were.

"No" both of them answered at the same time.

"Well good job too. We've only got two left" he took them round a corner to a small cage where two puppies were sleeping together. He kicked the cage harshly to wake the animals and Toby felt Justine tense with anger.

"Thank you" Toby managed to get out, although he had forced it through gritted teeth.

The puppies awoke and jumped up happily at the sight of visitors, pushing their faces against the bars in an attempt to gain contact with Toby and Justine. Justine was making cooing noised as the two dogs and pushing her fingers through the bars to let them lick her.

"That one there" the assistant said, pointing to the black and white puppy "is a border collie crossed with something else. Don't know what. And that one" he said kicking the part of the cage nearest to the black and brown puppy, startling it "is some sort of rat terrier mix"

Toby pushed his fingers through the bars as Justine was doing and allowed the collie the lick them. He smiled, and turned to look at Justine who was still cooing over both of the puppies. Toby felt so angry that the assistant could be so mean towards the dogs; he was glad there was only two left.

"That's a boy" the assistant said, indicating the collie "and that's a girl" he pointed to the terrier. "But they've both been fixed so you won't have to worry about any more pups with either of them. Right which one do you want?"

"Both" Toby and Justine said at the same time.

An hour or so later, and Toby and Justine were back at the apartment with the newest additions to their family. The puppies were already house trained and fully inoculated, or how Toby had put it "Fully broken in", so they didn't have to worry too much about them.

"They need names" Justine said to Toby, throwing a ball to him and watching the dogs chase after it.

"Well, you name one and I'll name one." He replied, throwing the ball back to her. The Border collie got to Justine first. "You name him"

"Okay…hmm. Give me a minute." She smiled, lying back against the wall, looking at the dog carefully.

"That means I get to name you." Toby told the terrier, sitting her on his lap. "Got it!"

"What?" Justine laughed, anticipating Toby's interesting choice of name.

"This is 'Pupzor'"

"Of course" she giggled. "Come here Pupzor" she joked. Pupzor actually trotted over to Justine happily. "Well, that was unexpected"

"See, Pupzor is awesome."

"What happens when she's a dog? You can't change it. And she's a girl"

"It's Pupzor" Toby finalised, and Justine nodded in agreement. "So, what's his name?"

"Mac" Justine smiled happily, scratching Mac's ears.

"Why Mac?" Toby asked.

"Well, I could hardly call him PC, could I?"


	13. Chapter 13

Toby looked around him in the park. It was the same one had found Justine in 'that' night and since getting the dogs, the two of them had taken to walking them there; today it was only him and the dogs since Justine was still with her family in Pittsburgh. There was only a few people around; the perfect setting for a lazy vlog.

He stopped at a tree which had a hole the perfect size to fit an iPhone in, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Pupzor and Mac, who had previously been walking alongside Toby on the leads, began to bark and jump up at him excitedly. He and Justine had had the dogs almost a month now, and they seemed to know when either of them was about to vlog.

Toby put the phone into the hole in the tree, and turned on the camera.

"Audience? What are you doing in a tree, Audience?" Toby pulled the phone from the tree and flipped it around to face him, "That's very precarious of you, you could have been carried away by an own and fed to its little baby owls. Where would you be then? Well, in owl poop most likely- intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness" Toby put his thumb over the camera lens and coughed, moving on from the awkwardness.

"So, hey. I'm just at the park with my homies" he faced the phone towards Pupzor and Mac, who appeared to look cuter on demand. "We're here going for a walk before these guys go on vacation. They don't actually know they're going yet, but I think they can tell something's up because they are literally following me everywhere and crying when I leave a room" he turned the camera back on himself, after giving each dog an affectionate pat. "Yeah it's playlist live this weekend so I'm going to Flo-ree-da in a few hours, by the way, don't say it like that because you'll get stabbed in the face by a man jacked up on orange juice- a juice head. See what I did there?" he coughed away any awkwardness again.

"Speaking of juice heads, the pups are going to stay with Sean, you know Sean, while we're away. Weeeeew!" Toby randomly added into the one sided conversation as he reached a small decline and heelied down it. "I'll be going to Flo-ree-da, again, don't say it like that, I'll get there about seven and then Justine's flying in tomorrow" The two dogs began barking and whining loudly; Toby faced the camera onto them.

"What? Justine? Mommy?" they began whining louder, attracting the attention of a random couple in the background. Toby turned the camera back to him. "They miss their Mommy, don't you? They both cry when I face-time with Justine, but Pupzor is really bad and he tries to lick her face on the iPad. We have weird dogs." Toby stopped at one of the park benches and sat down. "This lazy vlog just got lazier. Hey, I just realised something! This may be the first vlog where I actually provide some relevant, and/or useful information. I'm not sure if I like it. I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon." Toby looked around the park again, considering if he needed to say anything else.

"I'm going to go because my flight leaves in three hours and I haven't packed. Bless your face; if you sneeze during this video, bless you. Yesterday's winner is annotatificated at the bottom-middle of the video, if you'd like to enter to win a t-shirt, like and favourite this video and post a comment about…" Toby turned the phone to Mac and Pupzor "how cute my dogs are and how much they are going to miss their Daddy. Peace off. Ba da da da da da do Subscribe. Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness" Toby sang, putting his finger over the lens again. "Then BOOOOOP!" he pressed record and began the uploading process.

Toby looked down at the cute faces of Mac and Pupzor staring back at him. "Sorry guys" he felt a wave of guiltiness overcome him for having to leave them. "Okay guys, come on" he said, standing up "Time to go and see Uncle Sean".


	14. Chapter 14

Justine lay on her bed in her parent's house and sleepily stared up at the ceiling. Until thirty seconds ago, she had been fast asleep, until someone decided to make a very loud noise and wake her up. It was the middle of the day and this simply been a catnap to refresh her from the hours of Xbox which she had been playing with Jenna that morning.

Her phone made a soft jingle which gradually began to get louder until she groggily reached over and turned off the alarm which she had set to stop herself from sleeping for an obscene amount of hours. Turning off the alarm, Justine saw her phone's wallpaper. It was a photo which she had taken of Toby with Pupzor and Mac, right before she had left to visit her parents. It suddenly caused her to remember how much she missed them.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Toby's face appeared on the screen of her phone. She answered it. "Hey"

"Hi, oh sorry, did I wake you?" Toby asked, hearing her sleepy voice.

"No, no. I just woke up from a nap though like a minute ago. I was just thinking about you"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, about how much I miss you, and the dogs. They okay?" she asked, sitting up in bed and putting her glasses on.

"They're good. I dropped them off at Sean's; I'm just sitting in the airport now. I miss you so much" he sighed.

"Are you going to pick me up from the airport? I want you to be the first face I see" she smiled.

"Of course. Oh crap" Toby said before sighing again.

"What is it?"

"They're boarding my flight. I have to go"

"Oh okay. Call me when you get to Orlando. I love you"

"I will, I promise. I love you too, Jus. See you soon"

"Bye" Justine said in a small voice.

"Bye beautiful" Toby replied, and the line went dead.

Justine sighed and lay back down on the bed. This time six months ago she would never have dreamed she could miss anyone as much as she was missing Toby in only a few days. This was serious, they were in this for the long haul and they both knew it.

Justine had filled in the rest of the day with activities in which to distract her from how much she was pining for her boyfriend and dogs. Activities such as playing the Xbox for an unhealthy amount of hours…again and baking bread…sort of. She had gone to bed early (or rather early for Justine) before waking up early to be driven to the airport by her Dad in the snow. It had been a fun trip (especially the singing telegram), but she had to admit, she was excited to leave and go and see not only Toby, but all of her other friends whom she hadn't seen in a while.

The flight was pretty average. She caught up on some editing, replied to a few tweets, passed out for a while, and landed in Orlando. Justine struggled to hold in her excitement when walking through the airport and lost all control when from a distance she saw a man in a green shirt which read "Tobuscus". She ran over to Toby, dropped her suitcase and launched herself into his arms.

"God I've missed you" Toby said, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead over and over again.

"I've missed you more" Justine replied, though it sounded muffled as her face was buried in Toby's chest.

Toby pulled away from Justine slightly so he could gain access to her lips, kissing them roughly, running his hands up underneath her shirt. They were gaining several strange looks from other people in the airport. Justine pulled away, a huge smile plastered over her face.

"Come on, let's go" she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Toby and Justine had both taken some time out to get reacquainted with each other, and now they were going to find their friends, some of which they hadn't seen in almost a year. Toby lay on the bed of their shared room, and watched as Justine did her hair and make-up. She sat up straighter, put down the mascara, and turned to Toby.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, feeling slightly self-conscious; she wanted to look nice when she met up with her friends whom she hadn't seen in ages.

Toby looked her up and down and wondered how she could even ask him such a thing; she always looked beautiful. So, he broke into song. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cox girl you're amazing, just the way you are!" To go with his song, Toby stood up on the bed and began to perform an interpretive dance.

Justine struggled to catch her breath as she laughed hysterically at her boyfriend's 'dance'. "No but seriously" she said, after composing herself a little bit "Do I look all right? I feel like such a mess"

"Baby, you look stunning." Toby said sweetly, stepping off the bed and pulling Justine up into a loving hug.

"Thank you" she said into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. Justine felt as though she could have stayed like that forever, but she reluctantly roused herself from the hug. "Come on, time to go"

As Justine started to make her way out of the door, Toby pulled on her hand and stopped her for a second. "I mean it, you always look stunning" he said, and kissed her lips lightly, before beginning to switch places and lead her out of the door.

Toby and Justine made it to the ground floor. Both of them looked around for their friends, Justine seeing them first and dragging Toby over to them at a sprint. She let go of his hand at the last minute and launched herself into Alli Speed's arms. Toby followed pace, hugging Charles Trippy, then swapping with Justine and hugging Alli.

"I can't believe you're here" Alli exclaimed "It's been so long, when was it? The teen choice awards?" Alli and Justine excitedly hugged again, while Toby and Charles simply nodded to each other in mutual understanding of no second hug being needed between them.

"I know, I've missed you so much. Where are the others?" Justine asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. All the girls are going to spend this afternoon by the pool, and the guys are going…" she trailed off and looked over at Charles "Where are you going again?"

"Paintballing. Quad biking. Laser tag. Bar. In that order" Charles proclaimed proudly, nodding at Toby.

"Right. Anyway, you up for it?" Alli asked Justine.

"Sure" she replied.

"Sounds cool" Toby agreed.

"Epic is the word you are looking for my friend" Charles corrected Toby, earning a WTF look from his fiancé.

"See you guys" Alli said, dragging Justine back towards the elevators before she had the chance to kiss Toby goodbye.

"Bye" Justine managed to breathlessly get out, trying to keep up with Alli.

The elevator opened and Justine and Alli stepped inside.

"What floor you on?" Alli asked.

"Seven. Why?"

"We need to get your stuff. Everyone else is already down there"

"Okay"

"So?" Alli giggled loudly, lightly pushing Justine's shoulder and beaming.

"What?" Justine giggled back at Alli's expression.

"You and Toby. Tell me everything! When? Where? How?" she commanded. Justine went to open her mouth, whether it was to protest or not, Alli never found out, as she said quickly "No don't! Wait until we're down at the pool so everyone can hear"


	16. Chapter 16

Justine was dragged down to the pool after collecting her things, and after a short time to hug some old friends and meet new ones, she was being instructed to tell the story of her and Toby. She sat on the edge of the sunbed next to Alli and looked up at the other girls, waiting intently for her story.

"Go on then" Lisa said eagerly, and the others nodded.

"Well, it isn't really much of an interesting story" Justine told them, playing with the end of her side ponytail nervously; she had never really told anyone the story apart from a very brief description to her sisters.

"Just tell us!" Katers pleaded.

"Right, well. I had liked him for a while, you know? Liked him, liked him. And this day we had hung out, got some coffee and gone back to my place"

A chorus of "Oooh" sounded around the pool, attracting some of the tourist's attention, and causing Justine to blush.

"No, not like that. We played Dead Space"

"How romantic, dead aliens and guns!" Lisa said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the others.

"It gets better" Justine assured them, getting into her story. "Anyway, Dead Space 2 is scary, and we played it really late at night so I was a bit scared"

"A bit?" Alli asked.

"Fine, I was terrified." Justine admitted. "So, I was scared and I asked him to stay over, just so I wouldn't have nightmares"

"And?" Lisa asked.

"And, nothing happened. He stayed over"

"In your bed?" Katers asked.

"Yes, but we just slept, and cuddled; it was the best night's sleep I've ever had. Then, the next day, he said he liked me, a lot; and I told him I liked him too, and we kissed and he was so sweet, and it just felt so perfect, and then we..." she trailed off, her blush resuming.

"It's like a fairy-tale" Lisa cooed.

"Yeah, a fairy-tale with dead aliens and youtubers" Alli said, in the same sweet cooing voice as Lisa.

Meanwhile, Toby had enjoyed: two rounds of paintballing, an hour of quad biking and three rounds of laser tag. He and the rest of the guys were residing in the bar after getting showered and changed for the night; they had not seen the girls all day.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with Alli. The girls are on their way down" Charles told all of the guys.

"Cool" Toby smiled; although he had enjoyed his day, he had never gone long without thinking about Justine. They had hardly spent any time together since she had arrived. Just then, Toby heard the decibels in the room rise as the group of chatting girls came into the bar. Justine was smiling brightly at him as she skipped over to where he was sitting. Toby only had eyes for her so he didn't notice the ladies commenting "aww" and "their so cute" from behind Justine.

"Hey" she said, taking his hand.

"Hey there beautiful" Toby smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Okay guys, who wants what to drink?" Charles asked everyone in the group.

"Actually, we can't stay" Justine said. "We're going to go and check out that Japanese place" Toby nodded in agreement, squeezing Justine's hand as a sign of approval.

"Okay, have a nice time. We'll see you tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the theme park right?"

"Yeah, be down in the lobby by ten okay?" Alli interjected.

"Sure" Toby smiled "See you" and with that Justine and Toby walked in the direction of the Japanese restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind, I just feel like I haven't seen you all day" Justine said, looking up at Toby.

Toby unlaced his hand from Justine's and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her head. "Course not. I've missed you today"

"Me too" She agreed, putting her arm around Toby's waist and allowing her body to mould to his. "I love you"

"I love you too, gorgeous"


	17. Chapter 17

Toby and Justine had just spent the last few hours travelling flying back home to LA from Orlando. Although Playlist Live had been amazing fun, and they had gained a fantastic reception from their fans as they signed autographs together, both of them (especially Justine who had been away for almost two weeks) were excited to almost be back home.

Toby had been worried about Justine these past few days. Since that night they had gone to the restaurant, she hadn't been herself. Sure, around her fans she had been her usual hyperactive, bubbly self, but when she was with him, alone, she was quiet and avoidant to talk. At first Toby had thought she was just tired, but her strange mood had been going on for a few days now. Even now in the car on the way to Sean's from the airport, she wasn't talking to him unless he spoke first, and even then she was only giving short answers. Even her vlogs seemed less enthusiastic and she had even said that she "wasn't in the mood to vlog" in the airport; something she never said.

Toby pulled up onto Sean's driveway and Justine's face lit up as they heard the desperate barking coming from his house. Justine turned to Toby, still beaming, "My babies are waiting for me" she exclaimed, and Toby laughed as they both got out of the car.

The front door opened and a blur of 'dogness' almost knocked Justine over as Pupzor and Mac jumped up at her. She kneeled down and let the dogs nuzzle and lick her.

"Hey, puppies! What? You didn't miss me?" Toby asked, standing next to Justine and gaining no attention from the two dogs. At the sound of his voice, both Pupzor and Mac detached themselves from Justine and launched themselves at Toby; they knocked him to the ground, earning a laugh from both Justine and Sean, who was now watching from the front door. Mac and Pupzor ran back to Justine, then back to Toby, obviously in a frenzy over who they wanted to greet. Toby pulled out his phone.

"Audience? What are you doing watching these cute, excitable puppies, Audience? That's very precarious of you; you could have been licked to death!" Toby laughed as Pupzor, right on cue, licked the phone, before returning to jump up on Justine. "Sorry Audience, this is going to be a very short lazy vlog today because I have to go and calm down our dogs" he panned over to where Justine was now lying on the grass, both dogs walking all over her, laughing hysterically. "Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then cuteness, then puppyiness, then BOOOP!" he sang, stopping the recording, then quietly cursing for not singing the subscribe song.

"Toby! Save me!" Justine shouted over the sound of the dog's whining, between hysterical laughs.

"Okay, okay. Come on guys, let's leave Mommy alone" Toby smiled, pulling Mac and Pupzor off Justine, allowing her to get up.

"Thanks" she said, managing to compose herself, wiping the laugher tears away from her eyes.

"No problem. Okay guys, who wants to go home?"

After saying thank you and goodbye to Sean, and eventually managing to gain control of the excitable puppies, Toby and Justine drove home. He had hoped that her unusual behaviour was just down to being homesick, but even after being back in the apartment for an hour or so, Toby was still worried about her. She was distant, constantly in deep thought, and every time he came into the room she was in and sat next to her, Justine made an excuse and got up and left. Toby was starting to think this was the beginning of the end, and that terrified him.


	18. Chapter 18

Toby watched as Justine mumbled something incoherent and left the room; seconds before she had been sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her feet. She had left when Toby had sat down next to her. He was left alone in the bedroom as the two dogs followed Justine back into the living room; they could tell something was up too, and Toby was going to find out what.

He stood up and walked into the living room where Justine was now restlessly gazing out of the window, chewing the nails on one of her hands. "Are you okay?" Toby asked timidly, staying at the door. She jumped and turned violently, obviously startled by his voice, despite the low volume.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Justine replied, a fake smile painted onto her face.

"You're not fine" Toby stated. He knew her too well to know when she was lying.

"I am" Justine said, sounding slightly desperate before striding into the kitchen. He followed her.

"What's the matter, Jus? I can tell something's up. You know you can tell me anything" he consoled her.

She ignored him and began to pace in the kitchen, not looking for anything in particular, just avoiding making eye-contact with Toby.

"Just?" he asked her again "I'm worried about you. Come on and sit down in here" Toby said, attempting to coax her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She pulled away from him and continued to glance restlessly around the kitchen.

Justine went over to the fridge, opened it, looked inside and closed it again, before repeating the same thing but with two of the cupboards. She opened the dishwasher, closed it, and then simply began running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Toby looked on with concern as Justine gave up doing what she was doing and quietly sat down on the kitchen floor, knees pulled up to her chest, face in her hands. She began to sob.

"Hey, hey come on. What's the matter?" Toby asked, rushing to her aid and hugging the sobbing Justine. She didn't answer him, but unfolded herself and began hugging him back, clinging onto his shirt for comfort. Toby rubbed her back and kissed her head, whispering soothing words into her ears in an attempt to calm her down; it worked.

She pulled away slightly, wiping away her tears and looked up at Toby. "We've got issues" Justine said, looking into his eyes.

His brows knitted together in confusion and his heart sank, sure she was about to say she didn't want him anymore. "What issues? I thought things were going great." Toby replied, panicking slightly. Before he had the chance to say anything else, Justine cut him off.

"I'm late" was all she said and Toby went silent, still sitting on the kitchen floor.

He took a moment to consider this new piece of information before asking "What for?"

Justine couldn't help but smile slightly at his complete ignorance of what she actually meant. "Just late" she said, this time slower; his expression changed from confusion to shock in seconds as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Toby said nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Toby continued to gape at Justine before realising it must have been or a minute since either of them had spoken; he decided he should probably say something.

"Are you sure?" he squeaked out.

"Sure about what?" Justine asked, unsure what he meant.

"Sure that you're…" he trailed off, looking towards her stomach.

"No. I mean, I might not be" she clarified, standing up and walking out of the kitchen to sit on the sofa in the living room; Toby followed.

"Is that why you've been so…not you?"

"I guess. This has been in the back of my mind since playlist live. We need to find out" Justine sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Toby took one of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay" he said, although he felt as though he may pass out.

"You're not mad?" she asked quietly.

"Mad? No, course not. It isn't your fault. We just need to find out for sure, and then, if…you know, we can deal with it then"

Justine couldn't believe how supportive Toby was being. Here she was freaking out about some extreme scenario where he left her to look after a baby and took the puppies with him, and he was being the loveliest person in the world. She had no idea why she had been panicking so much in the first place.

"Thank you" she said, cuddling into his side.

"For what?"

"Just being perfect"

About an hour or so later, Toby and Justine sat on the edge of the bath in their bathroom and waited.

"Why did we choose the test which takes 3 whole minutes?" Toby whined.

"This one is the most accurate" Justine told him for what she was sure was the fourth time since leaving the supermarket. "We can't just guess the answer of this. It could change out whole lives!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. But 3 minutes is like a year when you're under this much stress"

"You? What about me? If I am pregnant it won't be you that has to lug a baby around for nine months" Justine giggled. She loved how Toby could make any situation comical, and take her mind off the stress.

"Don't complain. You simply get to eat what you want for nine months with no consequences! If you get fat, you can just blame it on the life form growing inside you. Me? People would just unsubscribe"

He was interrupted by Justine's iPhone alarm going off, bringing back all the stresses which they had both briefly forgotten.

"3 minutes?" Toby asked.

"Yep" Justine replied, looking at the white plastic stick in her hands; the most important part obscured by her fingers. Toby took her other hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it reassuringly. Justine slowly removed her fingers to reveal the words 'not pregnant'.

Both she and Toby simultaneously breathed out breathes they had not been aware they were holding.

"Is it bad that I'm pleased?" Justine asked timidly after a few seconds.

"No, I'm pleased too" Toby reassured her before quickly adding "Not that I would have been disappointed if you had been..."

"Yeah, yeah, course, but us, with kids…now?" she said, looking up at him.

"I know. I'm pretty sure it would have been a disaster. We can barely look after ourselves and two dogs, never mind a baby" Toby automatically put his arm around Justine and she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't cope with a kid right now. But maybe…someday" Justine said, worried she had scared Toby with her comment.

"Someday yeah" Toby smiled and Justine looked up at him, happy he shared her opinion. "Maybe when we have a house, with a garden where the dogs can run around and the kids can play, with a swing set and a trampoline, and we'll film them and do some sort of vlog channel"

"What else?" Justine asked, smiling.

"Well, we'll have to get one of those giant vans because that's what families have, right? And the kids will only wear shirts with our channels on"

"You think about all that stuff?" she asked.

"I do now" Toby replied, kissing Justine's forehead, and right then, Justine realised this was why she loved Toby Turner more than anyone else in the whole world; and she made sure he knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay bye" Justine called to Toby from the front door. He came running from the bathroom, wet hair, towel around his waist and hugged her, making her hoodie slightly damp.

"Bye baby" he said kissing her lips lightly "See you tonight"

Justine giggled and pushed him away playfully; inspecting the damage he had done to her pink hoodie. Pupzor and Mac stood next to her obediently on their leashes and awaited attention from Toby.

"Good luck for today" Justine said.

"Thanks, so what time will you be back?"

"Not sure, I'll be taking these guys to the obedience class with Shane, Nadine and his dogs and then we might take them to a park or something" she smiled brightly.

"I am so glad we purchased obedience classes, because seriously, if I lost another Tobuscus shirt to the ravages of Pupzor, I might just fall to the ground and cry" Toby exclaimed despite giving Pupzor an affectionate pat on the head.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we? See you later" and with that, Justine left the apartment, waving to Toby as she went.

Toby watched Justine go until he could no longer see her and made his way back into the apartment to get ready. Today he had another audition and he had to look his best; so of course when he got dressed he put on a green Tobuscus t-shirt (one of the only ones Pupzor hadn't destroyed), jeans, his black blazer and heelies.

"Damn guy, you look spiffy" Toby said to his reflection before grabbing the essentials and making his way down to his car. Once inside, Toby checked the time; he had a few spare minutes to vlog. He placed the phone in the cup holder and pressed record.

"Audience? What are you doing in the cup holder, Audience? That's risky; I could have placed a cup of liquid on top of you. You're lucky, I don't consume liquid, or solids for that matter, I run purely on ozone gases found only in the depths of the Galapagos Islands." Toby coughed and briefly looked away "Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness. Anyway, I'm going to an audition to present some stuff. What are you up to?" He paused, pretending to hear to the audience's answer "Oh? Well that is interesting audience because that's what I was going to do today, had I not been doing this instead. How did you know?"

While Toby went to his audition, Justine was hanging out with Shane, Nadine and the five dogs, made up of Pupzor and Mac, and Shane's three dogs.

"They're getting big" Shane said as they sat on one of the benches in the dog park, after having taken the dogs to obedience class.

"I know, right?" Justine agreed "According to the vet, Pupzor won't get much bigger now, but Mac should be pretty big"

"Pupzor? Why did you call your dog that? It's such a stupid name" Shane laughed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Justine, faking anger "Pupzor is an amazing name, and anyway, you named your dog after a Disney channel star"

"Miley is a perfectly acceptable name for a bitch" Shane said and Nadine and Justine burst into hysterics.

After spending almost all day with Shane and Nadine, Justine decided it was time to go home. They had walked from the dog park back to Shane's, so Justine decided that it would be quicker just to walk home rather than going back on herself to get the car; she could get that in the morning.

"Come on guys, time to go" Justine said, attaching leads to Mac and Pupzor.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking home on your own?" Nadine asked. "It's getting dark"

"We'll walk you home, you know?" Shane added.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm a 27 year old woman with two dogs"

"Puppies" Shane corrected her.

"Whatever. I can take care of myself. I'll see you guys soon" Justine smiled, leaving Shane's apartment and beginning the few mile walk back to Toby who had arrived home about 15 minutes beforehand.

As she was walking along the street, Justine received a text from Toby.

"_Hey I'm home. What time you gonna be back? Xxx"_

"_On my way now, I'm walking though so probs back in half an hour :) xxx"_ She replied.

"_It's getting dark, I'll come pick you up. Where you at? xxx"_

Justine smiled at Toby's concern as she turned into a dimly lit ally way for a shortcut. She was just about to reply telling him there was no need, when a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her sharply from behind. Pupzor and Mac began to bark loudly until she heard a low thud, and the two puppies began to whine and cry. Justine tried to scream but a filthy hand covered her mouth and she found herself losing touch with the world; everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Toby was pacing. This was bad. He unlocked his phone again and began reading through the messages he and Justine had been exchanging, desperately hoping she had texted him back and he just hadn't realised. There was no reply. It had been almost twenty- five minutes since Toby had asked her if she wanted a lift home and if he was honest, Toby was surprised he had lasted so long without freaking out.

It was very dark now and Toby found himself moving from the category of panic, to the category of 'freaking out'. Grabbing his coat and keys, he ran out of their apartment, sprinted down the stairs and jumped into his car. Something bad must have happened.

Toby drove the route to Shane's house while frantically calling Shane to find out if Justine had contacted him since leaving. She hadn't. It was no use. He couldn't see the sidewalk clear enough in the dark to identify any of the people (not that there were many around) and there was no evidence of Justine or the dogs. Toby began to doubt himself, was he overreacting? Just as Toby was about to turn around; he heard something. A bark?

Toby quickly undid his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Yes, defiantly a bark although it was muffled and accompanied by a whine. He slowly moved towards the source of noise, looking out for a dog. Toby neared the entrance to a dimly lit alley where the barking was loudest, and he suddenly realised where it was coming from. At the opening to the alleyway there was a large dumpster with a smaller trashcan perched on top, obviously on purpose to keep something from escaping. Toby pushed off the trash can and lifted the lid to reveal Pupzor and Mac who immediately scrambled out of the dumpster, bypassing Toby, and scampered further into the alley.

"Justine?" Toby called, running after the two dogs and struggling to keep them in view in the dark.

The dogs suddenly began to bark and whine again as Toby came to a stop in front of them, a horrifically familiar metallic smell reaching his nostrils and turning his stomach. The dogs were obscuring something and as they turned to look at Toby, his worst fears were confirmed. There, lying in the damp alleyway, unmoving, was Justine.

Toby began fumbling for his phone and quickly used it as a source of light as he desperately tried to help the woman he loved. The glow of the iPhone showed Justine lying on her front, her usually pristine blonde hair, now matted and crimson with blood.

"Justine?" Toby cried. She didn't move. "Justine, wake up!" Toby shouted out of frustration and fear. He gently lifted her out of the awkward position she was lying in and turned her over so that her head was cradled at his knees. He placed a hand on her chest and cried out in relief as he realised that she was breathing. However, the relief that Justine was breathing quickly subdued as Toby began to see the full extent of her injuries.

Justine's face was scraped on one side and large gash in her hairline was bleeding onto his shirt heavily as he hugged her close. Her mouth was slightly agape and the blood running out of it had met the flow from her nose which was staining her lips and teeth. Justine's pale t-shirt was wet and sticky in several places under Toby's hands, and as he moved them, large red stains became apparent, revealing further injuries.

Toby looked over at Pupzor and Mac who were lying at Justine's feet, whining. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance and found himself not being calm as he was being told to be, but simply begging the person on the other end on the phone for help. They assured him help was on its way. As Toby hung up, still cradling Justine like a baby, Mac whined louder to gain his attention. "Help's coming. They'll be here soon" he told the dog, although he was sure he has telling himself just as much.

Justine coughed and more blood leaked from her mouth as she retched. Toby twisted her slightly and more mouthfuls of the thick liquid were spat onto the pavement as Justine began regaining consciousness. Once she had stopped retching, Toby sat Justine up, still supporting her head.

"Hey" he whispered.

Justine blinked at him. "You're crying" she forced out painfully.

"Am I?" he asked, feeling the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't decide whether they were tears of relief or fear.

Justine didn't reply, only continued to look up into his eyes hazily. Toby brushed the hair from her face, careful not to touch the gaping wound in the hairline of her forehead. He watched as her eyes began to close sleepily.

"No, no! Justine, you have to stay awake" Toby begged, shaking her slightly then feeling overcome with guilt as she winced in pain. "I'm sorry, but you need to stay awake. For me"

Justine's eyes fell closed.


	22. Chapter 22

Sirens blared and before Toby knew it Justine was being secured onto a stretcher and hauled into the back of an ambulance. Toby looked on helplessly as he was turned away at the door to the vehicle where Justine lay, still unconscious, still bleeding.

"Sorry. You can't come in with her, not with two dogs" the paramedic said, placing his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Where should I go?" Toby asked him, the shock from the night's events starting to set in. He felt lost, like a child who loses their parents in a supermarket; it was frightening.

"Go and take your dogs home and then come over to the hospital and she'll be there by then. The doctors will know the full extent of the damage."

Toby nodded, looking down at the traumatized puppies who whined and pulled on the leashes.

"Is there someone you can call? A friend?" the concerned paramedic asked.

"Yeah, um, yes." Toby stuttered, suddenly realising he would have to tell Justine's family about the attack at some point, blaming himself for this horrific event.

"Okay, make sure you do. The shock is starting to set in and it's not good to be alone" and with that, the paramedic smiled warmly at Toby and jumped into the back of the ambulance with Justine. "We'll look after her" he called before closing the doors.

Despite the paramedic's advice to call a friend, Toby did not. He drove home in silence; he did not even hear the sound of the engine, or the car door shutting, or the dogs barking as they re-entered the apartment. Toby was in what could only be described as a complete trance.

He found himself walking towards the reception desk in the hospital, although he could not recall how he had got there. The last hour or so was just one huge blur.

"Justine Ezarik" he stated to the receptionist who looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright, Sir?" she asked, still looking him up and down.

Toby looked at himself and realised what he must have looked like to the woman. "I'm fine. This isn't my blood." She smiled awkwardly at him. "Justine Ezarik. Brought in by ambulance?"

"Oh yes. And you must be," she paused, looking down at the chart in front of her "Toby? Her boyfriend?" she asked too cheerfully.

"Yes" he answered sharply, getting frustrated at the receptionist's unnatural optimism despite the topic.

"They said to expect you. Well, the Doctor has just been to see her and there's good news and bad news"

Toby braced himself, slowly finding he was coming back to reality as a child began crying somewhere behind him, making him wince.

"She has woken up"

"Oh, thank God" Toby sighed.

"But, she had sustained several severe injuries. She might be in here for a while, they're not sure yet."

"Can I see her?" Toby asked, although it came out as more of a plea.

"I'll take you to her room, but I think she may be having a scan at the moment"

"Scan? What sort of scan?" he panicked.

"Just routine. Justine has quite a severe head injury so before the Doctors can do anything else, they have to make sure there is no internal damage" This did not put Toby's mind at rest.

He followed the woman down several corridors, gradually becoming more impatient, before they arrived in a small room with a bed and chair. It was so plain and sterile, so not Justine; it made Tovy feel sick.

"Take a seat. She'll be back soon" the receptionist said before leaving Toby on his own.


	23. Chapter 23

Toby tried staying calm by sitting down. He failed. Toby tried staying calm by pacing the sterile room. He failed. So Toby went into the small bathroom attached to the cubicle and found he was staring at himself in the mirror. He looked rough to say the least.

His once green Tobuscus shirt was now mostly brown stains from Justine's blood; his hands and face were sticky and red; and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Toby ran the taps and filled the small sink with lukewarm water before sinking his face into it. The cool liquid felt like a relief on Toby's skin, and as he washed the remains of the blood from his face and hands. He looked in the mirror. Even though he was still wearing the stained shirt, Toby looked better, more alert and less like a serial killer.

Toby took himself back into the main room and found he had calmed down enough to sit on the chair next to the bed, without having the urge to punch a wall.

"She's going to hate this" Toby whispered to himself, looking around at the plain white surfaces and dull green sheets. Justine liked things brightly coloured and quite often tie dyed, not plain and uniform.

"Toby!" Justine gasped from the door and Toby's head shot up. A nurse was pushing Justine in a wheelchair into the room; Toby though the smile on Justine's face could have lit up the whole hospital.

"Justine? How are you? Are you alright? What-why?" Toby began stuttering as too many questions entered his mind, making Justine giggle then wince in pain, holding her chest and right arm which was in a sling. "What's the matter?" Toby panicked, rushing to her side and helping the nurse get Justine from the wheelchair to the bed.

"I'm fine, Toby she reassured him" smiling weakly as she settled herself into the unfamiliar bed.

"You don't look it" he said, gesturing towards the bloody compress on Justine's head and sling on her arm.

The nurse smiled. "Well, Toby, Justine's scans were all clear so we can stitch that head up. I'll be back in a minute Justine, okay? I'm going to get some more dressings and things" and with that, she left the room.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you. What happened, Justine?" Toby asked, bending down over her and gently kissing her lips, worried he was going to hurt her delicate body.

"I'm okay now" she said, holding Toby's hand as he sat back down on the chair, pulling it as close to the bed as it was possible to go. "And, I don't know what happened"

"At all?"

"Well obviously I was attacked." She gasped, remembering something "The dogs"

"They're fine, well traumatized" Justine looked at him, concerned "They were locked in a dumpster, but I heard them barking, and they lead me straight to you, clever things"

Justine smiled at him "They told me it was you who found me" Toby found himself blushing, although he wasn't quite sure why "You came looking for me?"

"I had to. When you didn't text me back, I knew something was up"

"I'm glad you did" Justine pulled Toby closer to her for another kiss, but as she reached up to capture his lips, Justine once again winced in pain.

"What's the matter?" Toby gasped, pulling away from Justine, fearing he had done something to hurt her. "Should I get the nurse?"

"Calm down, Toby." Justine smiled, settling herself back down. "It's just my ribs" Toby looked utterly confused, making Justine smile even wider. "They're broken"

"All of them?" he exclaimed.

"No, Toby." She grinned "But four of them are. It just hurts when I move too much, but there's nothing they can do for broken ribs except let them heal on their own; it'll take a few weeks"

"What else did the Doctor say?" Toby asked, concerned for her welfare.

"Oh, I'll be fine" Justine said cheerily, although Toby could tell it was forced "I'll need a few stitches in my head, my wrist is broken, but luckily it's my right one so I can still write. The scrapes on my face will heal; I'm tough, a black eye, a few stitches and a cast on my wrist is nothing" she lied; he knew when she was lying.

"Stop it" Toby said bluntly.

"What?"

"Lying, I can tell. This isn't just nothing, Justine. You're hurt"

"I'm fine"

"Are you?" he asked quietly, leaning down and kissing her nose, and rubbing her hand.

Justine sighed, and stared into Toby's brown orbs. "I'm scared" she admitted.


	24. Chapter 24

If being attacked wasn't traumatizing enough for poor Justine, the aftermath was quite possible an even worse experience. At least while being mugged she had passed out early on and really couldn't remember much, but now, Justine was having to not only through the physical pain of stitches and having her wrist set, but also through the emotional pain of having to recount her mugging to the police. Through all of this, not once did Toby ever leave her side.

"I've told you, I didn't see who it was, I don't even know if there was more than one person" Justine said angrily to the police officer.

"Miss Ezarik, we can't help you unless you give us more information"

"I have no more information. I have been telling you this for the past three days"

"She's told you all that she can remember. Can't you just leave her alone now?" Toby interjected, seeing Justine was getting stressed.

"Very well" the officer said in a cold tone "But don't expect us to catch the guy; we're not psychic you know."

"Fantastic" Justine replied, coldly sarcastic and the officer left the room along with his colleague who mouthed an apology to Toby. Once the two men were out of the room, Toby sat down and Justine took a deep shaky breath. "I hope the person with my iPhone realises it's just a hunk of plastic now that it's bricked. I wonder if beating me up was worth the trouble" she said bitterly, holding back tears.

"If I ever find out who did this to you I swear to God, they will die" Toby said through gritted teeth.

"Toby!" Justine exclaimed at his outburst.

"Justine, look at you. I hate them, I honestly hate them, and I don't hate anyone!"

"I know. I hope they get hit by a car" she said through a sly smile and Toby sniggered. It was times like this when they really made each other feel better. It was not by any means a funny situation, but both Toby and Justine had to admit, laughing did take the edge off.

"Well, I've got some news which I know will cheer you up" Toby smiled, and Justine sat up slightly straighter, paying attention. "Actually, there are two things"

"What? Go on tell me. Please?" she begged.

"Okay. Before the police came in, I was talking to the Doctor" he paused watching Justine's confused expression. "The Doctor told me you could go home tonight" he grinned.

Justine's face lit up "Really? Tonight?"

"Yeah, but I still haven't told you the other good news" Toby smiled.

"What could be better than being able to go home?" she said, puzzled.

"You know how you have no iPhone"

"Toby, do I really need reminding?"

"Well, I may or may not have one on reserve for you at the Apple store"

"Toby that's great" Justine smiled, but was interrupted.

"That's not all. The iPhone in question…is white"

"The white iPhone? Are you for real?" Justine exclaimed.

"Just came out today…eventually" Toby smiled and was pulled down by Justine's good arm for a kiss.

"This is why I love you" she said, kissing his face at random points.

"What for my ability to pre-order things?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh fantastic. Come on, let's go home" Toby laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

Pupzor and Mac lay on the living room floor of Toby and Justine's apartment; with no one to entertain them, they had resorted to sleeping most of the day until a friend (usually Sean) arrived to walk and feed them. There was a noise coming from outside and Mac lifted his head and looked towards the front door. A few days before, both dogs would have jumped up and been wary of what was on the other side due to their ordeal with Justine's attackers, but they had recovered quickly and now simply expected to see Sean.

There was a click and the front door opened to reveal, not Sean, but Toby and Justine. Pupzor leaped up and hurtled towards the two followed by Mac excitedly. Quickly, Toby stood in front of Justine and took the brunt of the dogs force, protecting Justine. She looked far better than she had done a few days earlier. The stitches on her head were obscured by her hair, and the black eye was now a faint green and yellow as oppose to the previous dark purple. Justine still looked rough, but to Toby who had seen her on that night, she looked a million times better, despite the stitches, bruises and cast on her arm.

"Hey guys! You miss us?" Toby asked and was answered by the high-pitched yelps coming from the dogs as they tried to get past him to see Justine. "Oh so you missed Mom then?" he smiled, pretending to be offended.

"Hello babies" Justine cooed "I can't pet you unless you calm down. Broken ribs and wrist plus jumping dogs does not work out" as if on command, the two dogs stopped barking and, tails still wagging violently, stood still at Toby's feet. He allowed them past and they began brushing up against Justine's legs, but not jumping up as they had been at Toby.

"She said calm down, not act like cats" Toby laughed, closing the front door and bringing in Justine's bags.

Mac and Pupzor followed Justine to the sofa and watched carefully as she slowly lowered herself down onto it. "I'm okay guys" she said, stroking their heads.

"They've been worried about you I think. Sean said they didn't want to go out on walks" he came and sat down next to her, carefully wrapping his arm around her waist. Justine cuddled into Toby and rested her hear on his chest; Toby kissed the top of her head.

"They were probably scared. I would be too if I had been locked in a dumpster"

"Well, you were attacked. Are you scared?" Toby asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"I'm glad to be home" she said, ignoring the question and shifting awkwardly to stroke Mac's head.

"Me too. I'm glad you're okay" he smiled, leaving the subject of her being scared, sensing she did not want to talk about it.

"Yeah. I feel much better here than in that horrible hospital bed. I never want to be there ever again." Justine shuddered at the thought of the hospital.

"I've been thinking" Toby started.

"Oh dear, that's never good" Justine joked.

"How attached are you to this apartment?" Toby asked.

Justine sat up and looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"It's just that, now that the dogs are getting bigger and we have a lot of stuff, I think we might need a bigger place"

Justine seemed to consider this, looking around the small room slowly before finding herself looking back at Toby. "Hmm, I think you might be right. We are running out of plugs and I could do with a studio"

"Yeah. That IKEA green screen can't really contain your dancing. So you agree? We should move?" Toby asked.

"This apartment was never meant to be permanent. I think we need a house"

"A house? Like, rent a house" Toby clarified.

"Well I don't want a mortgage" Justine laughed as relief flooded over Toby's face. "Toby, I've never even bought a refrigerator before, how do you think I would cope with a mortgage?"

He laughed along with her before suddenly becoming serious. "This changes everything; we might have to purchase a fridge, and furniture."

"Oh God. We're grown-ups now, aren't we?" Justine said, just as serious as Toby.

"No! Not until we buy a fridge!"


	26. Chapter 26

Over the next few weeks, Justine and Toby scoured L.A for houses to rent. They had not expected to find one so soon, but the second house they visited (the first was not appropriate, Toby's exact words being "How the hell am I meant to Heely on carpets?") was perfect. It was in a nice area, not too far from the centre of the city, but not right in the middle of the traffic either; it was detached so there would be issues of being arrested for being too loud; it had enough room so that they could have an office and a decent sized studio; there was a large backyard for the dogs and best of all, the floors were all wooden.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to work" Toby said to no one in particular, kneeling on the living room floor and rubbing his hand over the flooring. "Hardwood" he commented to the estate agent, knocking on it as he stood up. The estate agent looked at him blankly. "So when I roll, it won't mark. Non-marking flooring is essential" he got the same blank expression in response and in true Toby style, decided to elaborate instead of leaving it be. "See, wheels on my shoes" Toby smiled, lifting one foot to expose a wheel.

Justine seemed unaffected by Toby's childlike excitement surrounding the flooring and continued to wander around the large space, picturing where each piece of furniture would go; meanwhile, Toby began explaining why everybody should have Heelys while the agent smiled politely and uncomfortably. Justine had already accepted the fact that she and Toby had weirded out the man without even trying and there was no point attempting to redeem themselves now.

On meeting the estate agent, Justine was mostly recovered; all her bruises were gone, her stitches had been taken out and her ribs felt good, however, she was still wearing a luminous pink cast on her wrist which had been desecrated with "TOBUSCUS" scrawled across it in black sharpie. When the man had attempted to make small talk and had asked "Who is Tobuscus?" Toby had simply unzipped his blue striped hoodie and in the superhero style, shown him his green Tobuscus t-shirt, declaring he was the one and only Tobuscus. There had also been a dance and a brief rap as apparently the shirt was not proof enough.

If this had not freaked out the estate agent enough, they had brought the two dogs; they were well behaved enough but when the man had asked Justine the reason for naming the dogs what they had, she had gone into her unhealthy obsession with Steve Jobs and Apple products. This was supported by the fact she was currently wearing her hair in a side plait, held in with her i-Pod nano, and every now and then got out her camera and began talking to it.

"So?" the agent asked, coming up behind Justine, cutting Toby off midsentence. "What do you think?" he thought he may get slightly more sanity from Justine; he was wrong.

"I'm thinking that if we put the TV on this wall" Justine indicated a large wall to her left "then we could put the X-box underneath and there would still be room to play kinnect, without getting glare from that window" she pointed the patio doors "because it is murder trying to play Dead Space with glare"

"Literally" Toby piped in and the man once again looked at him blankly "If you can't see because of the glare, you'll get murdered"

"And those baby foetuses are fast!" Justine added.

"Erm…so…do you want the house or not?" the estate agent had nothing else to say.

"Yes" Toby and Justine said simultaneously.


	27. Chapter 27

"And you're sure it's not haunted?" Toby asked for at least the third time that Justine had counted. She smirked to herself at the estate agent's exasperated expression.

"Yes, Mr Turner" the estate agent said "As I said before, the house is perfectly up to standard in the physical and erm, spiritual sense"

"Right" Toby said, leaning over to sign the lease. He had been suspicious as to why he and Justine had been able to get the house so quickly, so of course, Toby had automatically jumped to the conclusion that it must be down to demons.

"Okay then, now that you both have signed that, the house is yours to move into at any time" the agent bypassed Toby and handed Justine the keys. Toby smiled proudly to himself as he said goodbye and left the office; he found it entertaining that he had been so annoying that the estate agent was now blanking he completely.

"Thank you" Justine smiled politely, before turning to follow Toby out of the office. The estate agent looked on and thought that maybe Justine wasn't too weird; she seemed a nice girl. He then took it back as he watched her pull out her phone and begin talking to the screen. "Kids these days" he muttered to himself, making a mental note to avoid dealing with young couples in the future. Far too excitable for him to be dealing with.

_Justine's face appeared in front of the camera smiling crazily. She said nothing for a few seconds, leaving the only thing to entertain her audience being her creepy smile. "Hey guys!" Justine said excitedly, breaking the awkward silence. "So guess what? We-"she was cut off by Toby who had appeared behind her, making sure his face was in the shot._

"_You never give them time to guess" he said._

"_What?"_

"_You always tell them 'what' before they have a chance to guess. I'm sorry guys" he said directly into the camera "go ahead, guess" Toby nodded and made a few noises in acknowledgement of the audience's answers. "No, we didn't just invent a new religion, but we are moving!"_

"_Hey" Justine hit him playfully with her casted arm. "I was going to tell them"_

"_Whoops, stole your thunder"_

"_This is my vlog. This means that I get to tell your audience in your vlog" she declared._

"_No way"_

"_What? That is so unfair" Justine pouted "Why not?"_

"_Because you just hit me!"_

"_I always hit you" she laughed._

"_But you hit me with your bionic brick arm" Toby complained, indicating the offending limb. Justine held her pink clad arm up to the camera._

"_Do you see that guys? This beautiful pink cast ruined because someone" she glanced over at Toby who looked back at her innocently "decided to desecrate it with black sharpie"_

"_You said I could sign it" Toby defended, unlocking the car and automatically opening the passenger door for Justine._

"_Yeah, but I thought you just write 'Toby' not 'TOBUSCUS' in massive block capitals while I slept"_

_Toby got into the other side of the car and took the phone off her. "I regret nothing" he said simply, before handing the phone back to Justine and starting up the engine. Justine smirked at him in a way which suggested she was trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. She looked back directly into the camera and said in all seriousness "Long story short, we're moving" her creepy smile returned "Bye guys!" and the video ended._

Justine began uploading the iPhone video to YouTube and Toby looked over at her arm as he pulled away in the car. "It's a good job you're getting that stupid cast off next week; I don't think I can cope with being abused by it any longer"

She looked up at him and pouted "Aww poor Toby woby. I'm sowy did I hurt you?" Justine cooed.

He mirrored her pout and nodded, a cute frown taking over his features, which Justine couldn't help but fine adorable. "I'll tell you what" Justine said, still using her baby voice "when we get home, I'll kiss the boo-boo better" Toby nodded, still looking at the road with a pout "and I'll let you play on the x-box for as long as you want" Toby nodded again, still pouting "and I'll let you pack all of my things for moving" Justine smirked again as Toby nodded; the pout suddenly fell from his face as he realised what he had just agreed to.

"Hang on-"

"Too late, you already agreed" Justine grinned; Toby's pout returned.


	28. Chapter 28

Moving wasn't as much stress and difficulty as Toby had expected. Some things were made slightly more difficult due to the fact that Justine at the point of packing and moving was still sporting a pink cast; this meant Toby had to do most of the hard labour. Except, Toby didn't end up doing most of the hard labour because smartly, Justine hired movers to do it all for them and all of their stuff was quickly and efficiently packed, moved and unpacked into the new house.

It felt weird to both Justine and Toby, living in a new house. Not because the house itself felt weird, but because it didn't. The dogs didn't freak out as they had anticipated and instead took full advantage of having a large backyard; they certainly didn't miss having to be quiet when they were gaming at 3 am; the house just felt like a home from the minute they plugged in the x-box and pinned up the green screen.

Since then, life had been going well. Justine visited the hospital one more time where they removed her cast and had given her the all clear, Toby received a sword in the post and he had been attending some auditions which were going well, and L.A Noire came out; life was sweet.

They sat on the living room floor, leaning against the sofa, shooting portals in random places and trying to avoid turrets. "Maybe if I put this orange one here" Justine said to herself.

"Then you'd die" Toby laughed, watching her side of the screen go dark.

"I hate GLaDOS" she grumbled. "I miss Mr. Eyeball"

"Wheatley?"

"His name is Mr. Eyeball!" Justine argued. Toby was laughing at her insistency when he suddenly realised he could hear his own voice. Justine picked up her phone from the coffee table which was ringing with the dubstep remix of 'Gimmie That'; Toby began to sing along. "Shh" she laughed and he stopped singing (although continued to dance) as Justine answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said, looking confused as the person on the other end of the ling began to talk. "Yeah, sure. I had an amazing time" Toby stopped dancing and sat back down, becoming interested in the mysterious conversation. "I-I'll have to think about it…no-no I'd love to but…how long?...I can't decide now…I have other "she briefly looked up at Toby "commitments…okay, I'll call you back…tomorrow?...okay, bye." Justine put the phone down and Toby watched her expectantly. "Okay, why don't we play Little Big Planet?"

"Jus?"

"Come on! The Audience wants us to play"

"Jus?" he said louder, putting a hand on her arm. "Who was that?"

"It-it was no one, nothing, it doesn't matter" she stuttered.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Tell me" Toby said softly.

"It was the people from Spain, the Ford people" Toby nodded encouragement "They've offered me a stint as a studio reporter"

"That's great!" Toby laughed and enveloped her into a hug.

"Yeah, the pay's good and they're all really nice people" she smiled.

"This is awesome"

"Except, I'm not taking it" Toby's smile fell from his face and he leaned back from the hug to face her.

"What? Why? This is amazing; it could be awesome for you"

"I can't" Justine shrugged.

"But why?" Toby asked again. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't want this job.

"Do you promise not to argue when I tell you why?"

"What? Just stay silent?" Toby asked with raised brows "Okay"

"I'm not taking it because of you" Justine looked away.

"What? Me? Justine-"

"Shut up Toby" she looked back at him with a smile on her face "It's in Spain…for three months"

"We'll move" Toby stated.

"We've just moved"

"Again"


	29. Chapter 29

Justine raised her eyebrows at Toby before suddenly realising he was serious. "You're crazy" she stated.

"Am I?" Toby asked, his cheeky grin making her smile.

"Yes, yes you are. In case you hadn't noticed, we have literally just moved"

"So?" he grinned, his enthusiasm making Justine slightly uneasy.

"So, we'd be in Spain for three months, Toby. That's a quarter of a year, and it's not like it's a short flight. We can't just come home at the weekends" Justine turned her attention to Pupzor and Mac who were placidly sitting at their feet "And we can't take them with us"

"But" Toby interjected before she cut him off.

"And, I can't just ask you to stop what you're doing and come with me. It wouldn't be fair"

"Do you want to go?" Toby asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Toby I-"

"Do you? If you don't think about any of the things you just said, do you want to go to Spain?" he watched her intently as she restlessly glanced around the room.

"Yes" Justine answered quietly, focusing on a point to the left of Toby's head on the wall behind him.

"Then I don't care about anything else. We can keep this place, and we know lots of people who would look after these guys" he indicated the two dogs who were completely unaware of the life-changing conversation going on behind them. "A nine hour flight? So what? And who says we can't come back for a visit?"

"But what about you?" Justine asked, looking at him properly now.

"What about me? I can still make all my videos from Spain, and the Audience might enjoy some Spanish lazy vlogs" Toby smiled excitedly.

Justine was still dubious and took the opportunity to point out the obvious. "We don't speak Spanish."

"No shit, Sherlock" Justine couldn't help but smile at his vain attempt at sarcasm "but everyone else speaks English anyway"

"Not where we'll be for 3 months; only Spanish"

"I'm sure there's an app for that" Toby replied smugly. Justine did not reply; she had nothing else to say. "So? We're moving to Spain?" he asked hopefully.

Justine sighed heavily and stood up, walking to the other end of the room and beginning to pace. "I don't know. Our lives are here; our friends, family…dogs. Can we really just up and go like this for 3 months?"

Toby stood up and waked over to where Justine was pacing, nibbling the varnish from her nails. "Come here" he sighed softly and Justine moved closer to him, cuddling into his chest. He kissed her chastely on the lips and Justine put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer for a longer, lingering kiss. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and leaning her forehead against his; their eyes locked on each other.

"What are we doing?" she whispered to him, and Toby kissed her nose with his cheeky smile returning.

"We're being spontaneous" he declared, and Justine raised an eyebrow.

"Are we spontaneous people?" at this question Toby couldn't help but laugh.

"Justine, have you ever met you? You are one of the most spontaneous people I know." She gave him a questioning look and he continued "we randomly went to the zoo the other day because you were playing on a new map on COD and yesterday night we went to find ice cream at 3 in the morning for no reason whatsoever. We are spontaneous" Toby clarified.

"Right" Justine said, admitting defeat.

"We are moving to Spain" Toby declared.

"Right" she repeated.

"When are we moving to Spain?" Toby asked, realising he didn't know.

Justine grinned awkwardly and pulled away from the hug, turning her back on Toby to go into the kitchen. "You know how we're spontaneous?" she called from the other room, pretending to be actually doing something.

"Yeah" he called back, feeling a slight concern over what Justine was going to say.

"Well, we're going tomorrow" she held her breath for a few seconds, waiting for a reply.

"Right."


	30. Chapter 30

"_Audience? What are you doing looking at iJustine who is looking out the window of a plane, Audience? Wait, a plane?" Toby began to talk in a lisp. "Sorry, can't help lisping when I see a plane-wait what?" he stopped lisping and looked at the camera seriously "Oh, I only lisp when I see a plane, not when I'm in one? Okay got it. So, we're going to Spain because we are spontaneous people and we decided that we would move to Spain for three months…yesterday."_

"_You have never seen anyone pack and organise as quickly as we have in the past 21 hours" Justine said to the camera, taking her attention away from the window._

"_Which is weird because spontaneous people don't organise. Let me tell you, don't decide to emigrate then do it the next day because it is stressful. Visa? Not the credit card but the thing you need to go move to a different country; my God the people who work for them do not want you in their country."_

"_We were on the phone for like 3 hours trying to sort that out, then we had to pack and find someone to look after the babies"_

"_She means the dogs, if you were confused" Toby smiled and turned the camera back to Justine._

"_Then we needed to find a place to stay in Spain and get flights there"_

"_That was actually the easiest part because we're are going over there because Justine is going to be a studio reporter for the rally racing and the people there sorted flights and accommodation out for us"_

"_I think this has to have been one of the most stressful experiences of my life, we are almost half way there, and I am still stressing about things which I now have no control over and I keep getting sad because I feel really bad about leaving Mac and Pupzor" Justine put on a genuine sad face and Toby turned the camera back to him._

"_Yeah, the poor puppies were whining this morning when we took them to Sean's and now I feel guilty. Thank you to Sean who is looking after them on very short notice; he's looking after them for a week and then Jenna is coming out to house-sit so she's going to look after them for us. So yeah, next lazy vlog will be from Spain! Spain has internet, right? What's that Audience? World Wide Web? Oh right, awesome. Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then flyingness then, BOOP!"_

They arrived in Madrid several hours later and were taken straight from the airport to their hotel. "See, it's not even properly moving when you're staying in a hotel" Toby told Justine as they opened the door to the room they would be staying for the next 3 months. Both of them gaped at the expanse of the suite as they pulled their suitcases through the door. It was on the top floor of the luxurious hotel and had a living room larger than Justine and Toby's at home.

"This is bigger than our house" Justine said, dropping her case and wandering over to the full length window. "This must be costing a fortune"

"Good thing we're not paying for it then. These people must be rich" Toby commented, walking over to Justine. "What are the big celebrity presenters getting?"

"Several million dollars" she smiled and Toby tutted in response. His tutting was interrupted by his own voice ringing through the quiet room in the form of Justine's ringtone.

"No matter how many times I hear that emitting from your phone, it still creeps me out a little." Toby shook his head but silently admitted he enjoyed the fact that Justine had 'Gimmie that' as her ringtone.

She gave him an amused grin and answered her phone. "Hello…Oh hi…yeah it's awesome" she said looking around the room "Thank you so much…now?... Sure we'll be down in a few minutes…okay, bye" Justine hung up and turned to Toby.

"Who was that?" He asked, falling back onto the sofa and suddenly becoming very aware of how jet-lagged he actually was.

"Come on, get up"

"What? No, I'm sleepy" he whined and Justine grabbed one of his hands in an attempt to pull him from the couch.

"That was my boss. They want us to go downstairs to the bar. It's some sort of introductory even we need to be at" she smiled at him sweetly and Toby couldn't resist.

"Mmm, okay" he sighed, pushing himself out of the seat. Once standing he pulled Justine into his arms and held her for a few moments, smelling her hair. "But when we get back, that king-size bed is going to good use"

Justine smiled and pulled away to look at Toby with raised brows. "I'm sorry, what were you expecting" she laughed.

"You have a dirty mind, Jus. I don't know what you'll be doing, but I can assure you, I will be sleeping"

Justine hit him playfully. "Come on." She said and pulled him towards the door, literally, as Toby leaned back on his heelies and allowed Justine to pull him along. She shook her head. "I can't take you anywhere".


	31. Chapter 31

Toby and Justine entered the bar hand in hand. Justine briefly scanned the area for someone she recognised from her previous trip to Spain, but before she managed to find anyone, someone found her.

"Justine!" Toby looked to his right to see a very enthusiastic Spanish man strutting over to both of them, his arms wide and a slightly creepy smile plastered onto his face; yellow gold chains resting on his tanned chest which his shirt was open slightly to show. The man ignored Toby completely and threw his arms around Justine, forcing Toby to let go of her hand. "It has been too long!" he grinned before kissing her on each cheek; twice. Toby couldn't tell if Justine was even responding to the man's affections as he stayed perfectly focused on the Spaniard's actions.

When the man failed to release Justine from his ugly grasp, Toby possessively put his arm around her waist and coughed loudly. The man stepped back and gave Toby a dirty look which made him feel as he needed to shower. "Perhaps you are getting a cold" he sneered and as Justine felt Toby tense up, she took the opportunity to try and diffuse the tension by introducing them both.

"Erm…Toby, this is Enrico; my boss"

"Boss is such an ugly word, Justine." Enrico butted in. "Someone as beautiful as you should never use such an ugly word" he stroked her face with a gold ring clad finger. Toby couldn't help but notice that despite Enrico's pristine attire and Armani suit, his fingernails were dirty; Justine squirmed uncomfortably under his touch, which Enrico seemed to enjoy.

"And I'm Justine's boyfriend" Toby announced proudly and Enrico's finger lowered. "My name is Toby, nice to meet you" his salutation dripping with sarcasm.

"Charmed, Toby. I am Enrico Tienda." He said in his strongest Spanish accent "That is Mr Tienda to you" Enrico smiled coolly and ignored Toby's offer of a handshake.

"Enrico Tienda? Nice name; translates to Eric Shop in English. Fantastic name." Toby smiled back as Enrico's face fell.

"You know Spanish?" Enrico asked, face still in a grimace.

"There's an App for that"

"Why don't we go and sit down?" Justine interrupted, worried that the banter was beginning to get serious.

"Of course, where are my manners" Enrico smiled again and took Justine by the arm, leaving Toby behind. Justine looked over her shoulder at him apologetically and he gave her a weak smile. If he could just get through tonight, he wouldn't ever have to socialise with this man again. He knew he had to be civil, for Justine's sake.

They sat down on glass chairs which illuminated in time to the beat of the music. Toby thought they were meant to represent hip edginess of the bar, but in his current state of exhaustion he couldn't quite see the appeal. Apparently while Toby was in deep though over the chairs, drinks had been ordered; he wondered if the drink was safe as it was thrust into his hand harshly by Enrico, but Justine gave him a small encouraging smile and Toby felt it was safe to sip as he listened in to their conversation.

He felt significantly less agitated than he had before, perhaps down to being able to rest or the alcohol content in his blood stream which was slowly rising; Toby even felt himself briefly enjoying the menial conversation, occasionally nodding and showing acknowledgement when he was mentioned by Justine.

They had been talking and meeting new people for well over an hour before Enrico announced he had to go to one of his many "business meetings". Quite frankly, Toby couldn't see anyone having a business meeting at 11:30pm and he only backed up his musings when he watched Enrico leave the bar with a very busty woman on each arm. He decided not to point this out to Justine as so far Toby felt he was doing well attempting to be civil about Mr Tienda around her.

"I thought he was never going to let us leave" Justine sighed, standing up from her glass chair. Toby followed suit and put his arm around her waist; this time not for anyone else's benefit.

"Enrico is quite the …" Toby struggled to find the word.

"Douche?" Justine supplied, looking up at Toby with tired, yet sparkling eyes.

"Well…yeah." Toby decided to keep his real worries to himself; he trusted Justine, even if he didn't trust Eric Shop.


	32. Chapter 32

Toby awoke the next morning to find himself in bed alone. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table: 2:46pm. Frankly, he wasn't surprised that he had slept in until that time; he was more shocked that he had woken up naturally that early considering how tired the travelling had made him yesterday.

He forced himself to sit up and looked around the bedroom for any sign of Justine. Toby smiled as he spotted her pyjamas (a pair of shorts and one of his green Tobuscus t-shirts) strewn across the floor and make-up scatted over the dressing table; there was a note stuck to the mirror too. Toby pushed the covers off himself and wandered over to the dressing table, pulling the note from the mirror.

"Toby, I had a couple of meetings to go to this morning and I didn't want to wake you up. Not sure what time I'll be back but I'll give you a call. Love Jus xxx"

Toby smiled and put the note back on the mirror, just where it had been. As he did so he caught sight of himself and frowned at his own reflection. His hair was sticking up at all angles, he had a 5 o'clock shadow forming and his skin looked greasy; moving across the world had really taken it out of him. Toby wandered into the bathroom to find yet more evidence of Justine, not that he was complaining, somehow the pink shower gel and strawberry smelling shampoo made the place feel more homely; having only been there a day, he and Justine were still living out of suitcases and beginning to feel a little homesick.

Having had a much needed shower and shave Toby felt much better. He was still a little bit tired, but not exhausted as he had felt before, and now wearing a fresh red Tobuscus t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans, Toby began to feel productive. He grabbed his iPhone from the desk in the living area and began a lazy vlog.

"_Audience? What are you doing on this desk in this amazing hotel room, Audience? That's __precarious; you could fall and seriously injure your electronic self. Oh? You were just holding down the fort while I took a shower. I see, that's so kind, thank you. Intro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness._

"_So it's 3:30pm her in Spain, what time is it where you are? Leave a comment below, nah I'm just kidding I don't care, no but really I do care. Jet lag sucks. You have no idea hoe tired I was yesterday, it was awful, then I slept until like 3ish and now I'm bored because Justine is at meetings and I have nothing to do. Well, I'm lying, I have a lot to do: I have to set up all the games consoles, attempt to get the TV to cooperate so that it's in English and make sure all is well with the internet, oh, and I have to become fluent in Spanish. Yes, I should think all of them things can be achieved by the end of the day." He wandered into the bedroom and pulled Justine's note from the mirror._

"_"Toby, I had a couple of meetings to go to this morning and I didn't want to wake you up. Not sure what time I'll be back but I'll give you a call. Love Jus xxx"__ Aww, isn't she sweet." He stuffed the note into one of his jeans pockets and continued to wander around the hotel suite._

"_Okay, so expect some Toby games videos, unless I don't post them, in which case don't hate me just understand that not many people speak English where we are and I have not yet checked how fast the upload speed is. Anyway, bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you. what time it is and some Spanish words to help me through the day. Peace off. Ba da da da da da da da do sub-scribe. Outro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness. BOOP!"_

Toby sat himself down at the desk and turned on the computer with the full intention of checking the upload speed and being productive. As the laptop began to load, Toby turned his attention to the large flat-screen television on the other side of the room. He switched it on and found that the TV automatically found the station which Justine would be working on; the studio was empty however, and the text scrolling at the bottom informed him that this was a constant live stream of the studio but no one was currently broadcasting. Bored with watching the occasional crew member walking across the studio, Toby switched off the TV and turned his attention back to the laptop. At least that station was in English, he thought to himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Justine found herself sitting around a large glass table with fifteen others listening to Enrico talk endlessly about how working with his company was a privilege, and that only the best of the best were invited to work with him; all the while his eyes flickering from eye to chest level disgustingly. She knew she should have been paying close attention to what she was sure was meant to be a motivational speech, but Justine couldn't help but wish she was back at the hotel with Toby.

She had been woken up by a phone call from the front desk that morning informing Justine a car would be outside to take her to the offices for several meetings she had to attend. That had been at nine, and now five hours later she couldn't see her day ending any time soon. The jet lag which hadn't been too bad the day before was beginning to catch up with her, and everything Enrico was saying in his strong Spanish accent was making her head ache more than it already was.

"And so ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to _my _fabulous cooperation, of which I am sure you will be ecstatic to join" Enrico continued and Justine smiled politely as he caught her eye, despite her mocking the man in her mind. She felt like reminding him that it wasn't _his_ company, but his fathers', and that he should perhaps lay off the fake tan and sun beds for a while.

Justine watched him as he began a new part of the never-ending speech and realised that he was wearing eye liner. Frankly, she wasn't surprised he wore make up and usually Justine didn't judge guys for wearing a bit of guy-liner, but he was 46 years old and was apparently a fan of the Egyptian cat flicks.

After another half hour of talking, Enrico's speech ended and they were informed (much to everyone's relief) that cars were arriving outside to take them all back to the hotel for a weekend of free time before work began on Monday. Justine followed the others out of the offices towards the sleek black town cars parked along the busy street. Just as she was arranging with a couple other of her colleagues which car they would be going in, someone caught her arm.

"Oh no, Miss Ezarik. You will be travelling with me personally" Justine cringed at the unmistakeable Spanish accent, which after several hours of hearing it, she would recognise anywhere.

"You don't have to do that" Justine smiled sweetly "I don't mind going in one of the town cars"

"Come" Enrico took her hand "Someone as beautiful as you deserves the luxuries which only a man like myself can give" he traced her jaw with a dirty fingernail before pulling her in the opposite direction of the town cars.

"Erm…right" she said, following him to a white limo where a chauffer held the door open for the two of then. She followed him inside reluctantly and sat down, leaving a seat between them.

Enrico moved closer to Justine, placing an arm (not so subtly) around her shoulders, making her shift uncomfortably. At first Justine thought Enrico was unaware of her discomfort, but as they pulled away and began driving through the city she was sure he enjoyed seeing her squirm.

She could smell his strong spiced cologne mixed with the smell of the leather seats and scotch. He placed his other hand over one of her legs and began fidgeting with the hem of her pencil skirt; usually when any guy did this sort of thing, Justine would put him in his place quickly, but she remembered that this man's place was above her; he was her boss. Instead of breaking his fingers with his own gold rings (as she wanted to), Justine carefully removed his hand from her thigh.

The car stopped and the chauffer opened the door for Justine to get out; she was sure she had never exited a car so quickly in her life. Turning back to Enrico she said "Thanks for the ride" before half running back into the hotel.

"You are an asset to the company, Miss Ezarik" Enrico called after her. She didn't bother to turn around, instead pretending she hadn't heard him.


	34. Chapter 34

Toby looked around him. He was quite proud of himself; while Justine had been at her meetings, Toby had made good progress. The Xbox and recording equipment was all set up, the TV was set to the English channels, the internet was all working and was pretty fast too, and he had unpacked all of their things so that they weren't living out of suitcases. Yes, he had been quite productive.

Just then the door to the living area clicked open and a pale, exhausted looking Justine came in. She gave him a weak smile, dropped her handbag onto the floor and fell into the space beside Toby on the couch.

"Hey, you okay?" Toby asked, looking at Justine's drained appearance. He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest, clinging onto his t-shirt.

"I- I'm okay. Just tired, it's been a long day" she sighed, putting Enrico to the back of her mind.

"Well, now you've got a whole weekend just to relax" said Toby, propping his feet up on the coffee table as if to demonstrate what 'relaxed' was. "What do you want to do?"

"I know you've been stuck in all day, but can we just stay in tonight?" Justine sighed.

"Yeah, of course. Are you sure you're okay, Jus? You're not sick are you?" Toby put a hand to her forehead to check for any sign of a fever, despite not really knowing what he should be looking for.

"I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep and lots of hugs"

"Well, I am known for my amazing hugging abilities." Toby smiled and gave her another squeeze as if to demonstrate this.

"Thanks" said Justine "I love you." She leaned up to kiss him softly before falling back down and laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

The weekend went over fast, too fast for both Justine and Toby's liking. Before she knew it Justine was being prepped on her lines and her make-up was being frantically applied while she stood in front of a large camera. Despite the bright studio lights making her too hot and the sound of rapid Spanish from the make-up crew giving her a slight headache, Justine was feeling considerably better than she had only a few days earlier. As far as Toby and everyone else here knew, this was down to gradual recovery over jet-lag and home sickness, but she had to admit to herself that it was mostly down to the fact that Enrico was on a business trip half way across the world.

Justine silently thanked the company's offices in India for taking Enrico away for a few weeks; and she wasn't the only one who felt this way. She couldn't help but listen in to some of the other presenter's conversations, and the fact that Justine was not the only one who felt highly uncomfortable around him made her feel significantly better. The further away that creep was from her, the better. Although the trip apparently wasn't enough to stop him from sending weird texts to her phone which she hastily deleted. His disgusting pick-up lines made her feel sick to her stomach.

Justine was snapped out of her thoughts by the buzzer, which indicated she was going live in ten seconds. She collected herself, looked into the camera, glanced at the autocue and began her segment.

Before she knew it her half hour was up and she was being congratulated on a perfect broadcast.

"Okay, Justine. Here's your script for tomorrow, be prepared it might change." One of the crew handed her a thin booklet.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"And this is your schedule for the rest of today and tomorrow" he handed her a slightly thicker booklet covered in pink highlighter. "Most of it's optional but everything in pink is mandatory"

"Thanks" she said again, although this time the comment was dripping in sarcasm as literally everything was highlighted pink.

The man walked away without comment and Justine made her way to the office they had provided for her on the level above the studio. She scanned tomorrow's script in the elevator, and once in her office, Justine took a look at the schedule.

For the most part it was meetings, which weren't too bad when Enrico wasn't taking charge of them, but there were a few segments on the timetable labelled "recreation" in which she could do whatever she wanted. Justine was pleased to discover she had three hours of "recreation" right now, and she knew just who she wanted to spend it with. And that person certainly wasn't the tanned Spanish man standing at her door.

"You weren't answering my texts so I came back early." Enrico closed the door to the office quietly and turned back to Justine. "You are a bad girl, my dear. And you know as well as I do that bad girls need to be punished."


	35. Chapter 35

"I-I thought you were in India" Justine stuttered, staggering backwards until the wall prevented her from retreating any further.

"I told you" Enrico said, slightly more forcefully than before, "you weren't answering my texts. I had to check on you" he began to stagger towards Justine, his usual expression of perverted smiles replaced by harsh determination and anger.

"I-I'm fine. I've just been busy" Justine stammered again; Enrico wasn't sickening her as he usually did, he was scaring her. She held up the papers she had in her hand and gave a nervous laugh "Just been getting on with learning my lines and going to meetings"

Enrico stopped in front of her and gave the recently made-up Justine a good look up and down. "You look nice" he declared, the anger depleting slightly. He slowly removed the papers from her hands and ran his filthy fingers over Justine's cheek as he had done before; this time he did not remove them. "Sexy" Enrico droned, his face so close to Justine she could smell his stinking breath; tobacco, alcohol and what she was sure was vomit.

He moved his hand to the back of Justine's head and began to pull her towards him. Justine made a small squeak and ducked away from his face, stumbling around him over to the door of her office. She had caught him by surprise and in his intoxicated state Enrico took longer to react than he usually would have. Justine fumbled with the closed door as she heard him recover from the shock and snigger at her fear.

The door swung open to Justine's relief, and she ran down the corridor as fast as she could in the six inch heals she was wearing.

"I wouldn't bother running" Enrico sneered, striding after her.

Tears had begun to fall from the video blogger's eyes, and with the blurred vision they were causing she almost missed the door to the stairwell. Sidestepping through it and forcing it closed, Justine started to frantically stab at her phone, desperately calling out for Toby.

A sudden flashback to a certain night when she had almost died caused her to sprint down the stairs as fast as she could, still hopelessly calling for the love of her life.

Dread screamed through her veins when Justine spotted Enrico, a livid expression dominating his face, standing, waiting for her, blocking the way to the next flight of stairs. How he had got there she had no idea, but she supposed owning the building meant you knew a few secrets.

Justine considered collapsing onto the floor and hoping he would just leave her alone, but Enrico's expression and the thing he said next spurred her on.

"I don't care how much you cry. I have no sympathy for you, you little bitch!" he spat.

Justine ran the only other way she could; in the opposite direction to where he was blocking and onto the floor where the studio was. The adrenalin which had got Justine this far was fading fast, and the hope that there would be other people on this level to protect her died quickly.

The studio was void of people. The lights had been turned down and as Justine ran into the white room she quickly came to the conclusion that there was nowhere else to run. She was beaten. And the man coming towards her, pushing her back into the wall, holding her face tightly in his dirty hand, was not going to show any empathy.

"I told you" Enrico hissed "Bad girls get punished" he lifted his other hand.

Pain in her jaw; Justine tasted blood.

The blood however, did not seem to deter her attacker "I'm going to teach you a lesson" he forced his mouth onto her's.


	36. Chapter 36

Toby was bored. Over the course of the day he had got up, got dressed, walked Justine to the studio, gone shopping and failed at shopping. So here he was, back in the suite sitting on the couch watching the crew set up the studio lights on the live stream of the studio. It wasn't by any means entertaining, but being the only English channel Toby thought he might as well tune in.

Just then, a flash of blonde and purple told Toby that Justine was arriving on set. He sat up straighter and concentrated on the figure of his girlfriend, who was holding still while the make-up department applied copious amount of powder and blush which she didn't need. She looked gorgeous in her new purple dress and high black heels.

A buzzer sounded and the camera in the top corner of the room switched to the camera which was trained on Justine's beautiful face as she began her first official broadcast. All went perfect (as Toby had expected) and he watched as the camera switched back to the one in the top corner showing the live stream. He saw as Justine was bombarded with paperwork and as all of the crew began to filter out of the white studio. He tried to text her to say congratulations, but it failed each time he tried; apparently the reception was a bit crap in that building.

Soon there was no one left to watch on the screen and he found himself getting restless and irritable again. On the off chance Justine might be free for a coffee; Toby grabbed his coat and began to make his way the short distance to the studio, to ask her in person.

Toby entered the building and strode up the reception desk. He had never actually entered this building, only walked Justine here, so he thought he better ask where to go; Toby had a habit of getting lost in large buildings and glancing at his phone he realised the reception was so crap that he had no service at all, so he could quite possibly get lost for a long time.

Instead of being met at the desk by a bored Spanish receptionist as he had expected, Toby was met by a small printed sign on an A4 piece of paper reading "Todos los empleados que actualmente tienen la recreación. Por favor regrese a las 3pm."

"What?" Toby said to himself as he attempted to decipher the sign. He glanced to his left where another sign sat on the desk, this one in English, reading "All employees currently have recreation. Please return at 3pm."

Toby glanced at his phone. It was a few minutes after twelve, which meant Justine must also have a few hours of free time. He was just deciding whether to leave and go back to the hotel in the hope that Justine may have already left and he had just missed her, when a sound caught his attention.

It was a whimper? No, now it was a scream. Toby whipped around looking for the source of the noise when he realised it was just coming from the TV. At first he felt himself relax as he came to the conclusion that it was nothing to worry about, but then with a sickly feeling twisting his stomach, Toby saw what the screen was actually showing; it was the live stream from the studio, and it was Justine who was screaming.

Toby watched helplessly as Justine was forced back into a wall by none other than that creep Enrico. He couldn't hear exactly what Enrico was uttering, but he didn't have to. Toby sprinted towards the stairwell and began running up the stairs three at a time; he had no idea where he was going.

"Justine!" he shouted in every direction, although there was no reply. "Justine!" he cried even more desperately. At the top of the second flight of stairs, Toby found himself staring at a sign with a multitude of arrows and Spanish words.

"Where the hell is the studio" he shouted at the sign, hoping for any indication to where Justine was. Of course the sign stayed quiet, but then Toby spotted it. In big purple letters with the number '4' next to it was the word "Estudio". Immediately he began sprinting up the next two flights of stairs.

On the second to last step before reaching level four was when Toby heard her. It wasn't a whimper or even like the scream he had heard before, this was sheer fear transmitting itself through the cry of his girlfriend. Toby wasn't really sure what happened next. He was running, faster than he had ever done before, towards the open door to the studio; he saw her, forced against wall, tears mixed with blood running from her nose and mouth desperately trying to force the filthy hands off her body as he laughed and forced his mouth onto hers. His face was already red with Justine's blood as he licked it off his lips.

Then Toby was there, behind Enrico, dragging him off Justine only by his greasy hair. Toby was punching him in the jaw, the head, the stomach, until he fell to the ground. Justine could only watch as Toby continued, this time kicking him hard in the back; he only stopped when Enrico stopped moving.


	37. Chapter 37

Justine sat curled up on the sofa of the living area of their hotel suite in sweat pants and one of Toby's hoodies. He hadn't left her side since he had defended her and she was grateful. She had been drifting in and out of a restless sleep for the past three hours since returning to the hotel; nightmares jolting her awake.

It had all been caught on camera and Toby hadn't been the only one to see it; the others (several office workers and a cleaner who had called the police) had arrived a few minutes after Toby had forced Enrico to the ground. The police had taken a statement from a traumatized Justine, and told her to go back to the hotel; they really didn't need much from her considering it had all been recorded. The CCTV backed up Justine's account from her office and through the hallways.

Neither Toby nor Justine had heard any news regarding Enrico's wellbeing after Toby's outburst, but then again, neither of them cared.

"He can rot in Hell for all I care" Justine said when the officer had arrived at the suite. He had asked if they had heard anything about Enrico's condition.

The officer sat down on the opposite sofa to Justine and Toby; it was late, but the station had sent him over to give the couple the latest news on the case.

"He's out of hospital" The officer declared "but he did sustain severe injuries"

"Is he in pain?" Toby asked.

"Oh yes" the officer replied, recalling the limping pervert huddled in a cell in the station. The other police officers had made sure he was in pain, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Good" Toby leaned back and took a sip of water. It was all he had managed to consume after the day's events, and even then it was more than Justine.

"And we just wanted you to know it has been decided that you are not liable for any of the injuries you inflicted, Mr Turner"

"You mean to say you were considering locking me up for defending my girlfriend?" Toby choked out. The officer looked away sheepishly. "Right well, I'm glad I have faith in the police department then" he said, sounding coldly sarcastic.

"Toby" Justine said and he remained quiet, though his grip around her waist tightened slightly. "So will he be charged?" she asked.

"Yes, he has been charged, and with the severity of the attack and solid proof, his date in court has already been arranged." At Justine's questioning look the officer continued "it's next month. But don't worry he has no right for bail. He'll be staying with us at the station for the duration"

Toby spoke up "So we have to stay here? For another month until the trial?" Justine looked panicked as she seemed not to have considered this prospect.

"Actually no, you don't." she relaxed as the officer began to explain "I can't tell you the exact details, but it turns out that there have been at least three other victims who have come forward. Justine appears to be the luckiest out of all of them. Since it's all on film all we need is her statement" he looked at his shoes "She was the only one to escape before he...well, you know"

"Right then, is that all?" Justine said quickly, standing up and ushering the officer out of the suite.

"Well, erm, yes but you know if you have any enquiries" Justine opened the door and he stepped out "don't hesitate to call" he managed to say before she closed the door, mumbling a short "thank you" and "goodbye".

She turned to Toby who was standing behind her, clicking away on his iPhone. "I want to go home" she said quietly.

"I'm already on it" he stated, indicating the phone. "Let's pack"


	38. Chapter 38

Back home. It had been a month since returning, and to Justine everything seemed just perfect. Enrico was long gone; she was back in her own home, Toby and the two dogs by her side. They hadn't really addressed why they had come home, of course the Audience had quickly realised something must have happened, but both she and Toby had decided that they would rather the Audience speculated that Justine had been fired, rather than telling them the real reason; not yet anyway. What had happened in Spain was still too raw. It was something only to be brought out of the dark during whispered conversations in bed under the duvet, or for close friends and relatives to discuss and spit over.

Like Toby had told Justine when she had been upset, "It's nothing to be ashamed of talking about", but as she had told him, she wasn't ashamed; Justine was still scared. Maybe she would always be scared. They say time is the only cure, although Justine wanted to know who "they" were and ask them if they had ever been in her situation. She doubted it.

Toby and Justine were also glad to be back in L.A for another reason; Vidcon. Originally with them being in Spain they had thought they were going to miss it, however, the recent turn of events meant that like the rest of the most famous Youtubers, they could attend. And like the rest of the Youtubers (viewers and content providers alike), it was one of the best weekends of the year; for them it rivalled Christmas.

xxxxx

"Awesome, we'll come and pick you up from the airport" Justine was on the phone, Toby could hear from the other room. "Yeah, okay. See you then, bye" she hung up and skipped into the bedroom where Toby was standing looking at two 'Tobuscus' t-shirts which lay on the freshly made bed; one blue, one orange.

"Hey" Toby said, without looking up from the shirts. He stood in only underwear, his hair still damp from showering "Which one do you like better? Turquoise Tuesday, or tangerine Tuesday?"

Without missing a beat Justine replied "Turquoise. Always"

"What is with you and hating orange?" Toby laughed as he pulled the selected t-shirt over his head and hung the rejected orange one back up.

"I have nothing against orange in general, in fact I'm rather partial to the fruit, but that is a seriously bright shirt" she defended, nodding at the t-shirt which was now hanging up with the rest (though it did appear to glow in the closet). "Anyway, that was Alli on the phone" Toby nodded to show he was listening while pulling on a pair of jeans "her and Charles get in at seven so we'll have to leave here about six to get them from the airport"

"Sounds good. And they're just going to sleep in the guest room?" he clarified, now sitting on the edge of the bed and tying his heelies.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure everything's ready for them coming while you take the dogs on their walk" as if on cue, the two dogs (now almost fully grown) came excitedly bounding into the bedroom; looking from Justine, to Toby, and back again at the mention of another escapade.

"Come on guys, let's go" they looked up at Toby as he stood and began to walk out of the bedroom "Walk?" Toby asked, triggering something in their dog brains and causing Pupzor and Mac to jump up at him and whine uncontrollably. "Okay, we're going. Jeez" Toby faked annoyance. He leaned over the dogs (who were standing in front of Justine in an attempt to remind Toby that a walk had been promised) and gave Justine a quick but loving kiss on the lips.

"See you in a couple of hours" she smiled.

"Bye" Toby replied, almost being dragged out of the door by the dogs.

"Oh, and Toby?" Justine called after him.

"Yeah?" he called back, his voice drifting up the stairs.

"It's Wednesday, not Tuesday"

"Dang it!"


	39. Chapter 39

It was Playlist live all over again. Toby and Charles gave each other a hug and stood awkwardly as Justine and Alli hugged, and screamed, and hugged, and screamed, then hugged some more. Apparently they had missed each other a great deal. Eventually, both girls were satisfied with their salutations, and resorted to gossiping in hushed voices, which was only interrupted in order for them to get in the car and for the occasional giggle or serious tone.

Meanwhile, Charles and Toby discussed more manly things, like hard drives, killing zombies, hammers and bacon; ultimately, their conversation veered from these subjects and for the rest of the car ride the 'men' conversed on the topic of orange clothing. Although they would never admit it, both Charles and Toby loved the girls gossiping as much as they did, as it gave them their own opportunity to blather without the risk of being teased about it by their other halves.

"Ultimately though" Charles was saying as they pulled up outside Toby and Justine's house "Orange, while slimming, is very bright and attracts bugs. Those little stupid ones which think you're a flower and won't vacate the shirt, despite the lack of pollen"

"Yeah" Toby sighed, turning off the engine. "I guess you have a point. Anyway, we're here" he announced, not particularly for Charles' benefit, but more to rouse the women from their conversation. When they failed to look like they were going to get out of the car, Toby raised his voice slightly and put on a British accent "Ladies, we have arrived at your destination".

Justine looked up at him and grinned. In an equally stereotypical British accent she replied "Why thank you good sir, would you be so kind as to open to door for me?"

Alli snickered as she climbed out of her side, Charles watching the couple from the passenger seat, the door half open; he could already hear the dogs barking and whining from the house. Toby dropped his accent and replaced it with mock annoyance. "No, I will not be so kind. Open your own freaking door" Justine just laughed at him and made to gather up her bags. Despite this, Toby automatically walked around and opened Justine's door anyway; Charles and Alli gave each other sly grins at this. The couple's antics always amused them.

Xxx

Alli and Justine had proceeded to doing girly things that women do in Toby and Justine's bedroom. Charles had said that they were doing make overs and experimenting with purple lipstick, but Toby, knowing Justine like he did, knew this was just a cover story for the two to be left alone. He knew they were talking about what had happened in Spain. Of course amongst the ladies, it had already been talked to death via phone calls, but Toby knew that as much as he and Justine conversed about it, talking about it personally with one of her best friends was always going to be vital to her getting over the attack. And so, Toby certainly was not going to get in the way of that.

So while the girls did "make overs", Toby and Charles decided to be productive and edit their latest videos, each taking up their own couch in the living room, Toby resting his feet on the coffee table. Charles apparently had a vlog to edit and upload in the next few hours so got to it quickly, but Toby was always one for procrastinating and found that his mind began wandering to weird and wonderful places.

After about five or so minutes of Charles working and Toby "working" in silence, Toby found his mouth voicing his thoughts of its own accord. "So", he began "not long until the wedding now".

"Yeah" Charles agreed, looking up from his computer, a faraway look glazing his eyes. He suddenly grinned wide and looked Toby in the eye "You have _no_ idea how excited I am"

Toby considered this, watching his expression unwavering "You must be nervous though. I mean, it's going to be you and Alli for the rest of your life. Total and utter commitment. For ever." Charles only nodded at this notion, his expression again, unchanged. "Scary, right?" Toby nudged.

At this Charles closed his laptop and laughed, moving to sit next to Toby on his sofa. He placed a hand on his shoulder "Dude, I'm telling you, knowing that I am going to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life is not scary" Toby looked sceptical and Charles continued "It just feels right, you know?"

Both men stayed quiet for a few moments, Charles feeling giddy at the prospect of his future, and Toby finding that what Charles was saying made sense; this surprised him. "Yeah" he muttered to himself, breaking the silence, thinking about the rest of his life. The rest of his life spent with Justine. Charles looked over at him, roused by the sound of his voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah" Toby repeated slightly louder, though a few decibels lower than an average conversational volume "I do know".


	40. Chapter 40

Alli and Justine had abandoned the boys downstairs with the excuse that they were doing makeovers; it was a pathetic excuse, but Justine knew that Toby would get the gist that they wanted to be left alone; he knew her too well to buy that excuse. Once upstairs, Justine led Alli into her and Toby's bedroom, closing the door behind them. She sat in the usual spot on the floor in front of the mirror where she would usually apply her make-up, despite knowing no application would be taking place tonight. Alli sat down next to her, leaning her back against the bottom of the bed.

"I'm glad you're back" Alli smiled, taking Justine's hand. Despite all of the phone calls, Alli was still worried about her friend and she was glad of this opportunity to talk properly with her.

"Me too" she replied, giving Alli a weak smile. It wasn't any less difficult talking about Spain than it had been on that night; Justine just wished it was all a dream; nightmare.

"And, how are you? I mean really" Alli added when she anticipated Justine was about to give a 'blow-off' answer of "fine".

"I've been better" Justine looked away, at the photograph of her and Toby on the bedside cabinet which was taken at Playlist live. She couldn't help but smile even though she pulled her knees up to her chest. It was a habit she had developed since coming home; it made her feel safer.

"I suppose you've had Toby through it all" Alli said, and despite the horrific subject, she too smiled. It was obvious how much these two people loved each other and even before their relationship had been 'official', it had been the height of conversation among Alli and the other YouTubers. Alli knew what was like to have someone you loved more than anyone else in the whole wide world, and somehow because of that, she knew that Justine would be okay. Maybe not now, she thought, looking at the fragile person with her knees under her chin in front of her, but eventually she would be okay.

"Toby's been fantastic" Justine sighed, thinking of all the things he had done for her, not just since Spain, but in general. He had never left her side through it all, and she would never leave his. As cliché as it sounded, Justine was sure she had found her soul-mate, if they even existed that is; although thinking about her friends Charles Trippy and Alli Speed, she was almost certain soul-mates were real. The two women were silent for a few moments before Justine said "You're getting married"

Alli couldn't help but laugh at Justine's comment as the heavy atmosphere began to lift "Well done. You are invited you know, or didn't you notice?"

"Shut up" she laughed, playfully hitting Alli on the arm with a pillow which she pulled off the bed. "What I meant was, how did you know you wanted to be with Charles for the rest of your life? Or did you always know?"

Alli thought for a moment. "It's like, I never hate him" Justine laughed out loud at this one.

"Well, I would hope not. I don't think it's recommended to get married to someone you hate" Alli reciprocated with a thwack with the same pillow Justine had hit her with.

"You know what I mean"

"I really don't" she was still sniggering behind the pillow which she was now hugging instead of her knees.

"I mean, even if he does something which makes me angry or irritated or whatever else, I just can't stay mad at him. I love him too much. Quite frankly, it can be annoying" she smiled. "That's how you can tell it's love. And when you know that no matter what you do, they'll feel the same way. I always know when I fall; Char will be there to pick me up"

"That's how it is with Toby and I. I mean I can't speak for him, but that's how I feel; and let me tell you" Justine lay on the carpet and looked up at the ceiling "I've fallen enough times to know he'll always pick me up".


	41. Chapter 41

"I freaking love Vidcon!" Toby smiled, looking around the expanse of the large, antique hotel lobby. "We have been here seven minutes and already I have had four people give me a hug and a high five"

Charles laughed. "You are totally getting sick, man" he passed Toby some hand sanitizer.

"Hey" Toby smiled, rubbing some of the gel onto his hands "It pays to be friends with a germaphobe"

The four friends laughed as they made their way up from the reception to their rooms a few floors up. As they entered the elevator, Justine and Toby exchanged a sly glance as Charles pressed their floor button with his hoodie pulled over his thumb. "Wow" Justine mumbled quietly, nudging Alli, "He really is a germaphobe". Alli nodded and Toby sniggered, putting an arm around Justine's shoulders, coughing in an attempt to conceal his laughter.

Arriving at their adjoining rooms, Alli and Charles, and Justine and Toby went into their respective rooms, agreeing to meet up later that day after having a couple of hours of downtime. Toby carried he and Justine's luggage, and not at all carefully dumped it at the foot of the bed. Justine however, did not complain and tell him to be more careful as he had expected, in fact she was standing on the desk at the other end of the room grinning madly; the bags she had brought in left forgotten in the middle of the floor.

"Erm" Toby said, observing his girlfriend "what are you doing?"

"Bed test" she answered simply, adopting a stance he had seen Alli do in so many past CTFxC vlogs; she looked as though she was about to jump off the empire state building in a wing suit. Toby found it slightly unnerving but mostly hilarious.

"Bed test?" he asked, now mirroring her grin.

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that more their thing?" he indicated the adjoining door to Charles and Alli's room where he was sure they were doing something similar.

"Yeah, but we need a tradition for hotels too. Kate does the 'Grand Entrance', Alli does the bed test and Charles tests the upload speed. What do we do? Take a nap? We need something better to do"

Toby pondered this. "You're right" he walked over to the desk which Justine was standing on and held out his hand to her. She took it.

"Get down, come and help me with this" Justine complied, though she was utterly confused, and climbed off the desk. "Okay, you stay on this side" Toby instructed, standing her on the right side of the bed. He walked over to the opposite side.

"What are you doing?" Justine asked, bewildered as Toby grabbed one side of the headboard.

"Pull"

"What?"

"Pull!" he laughed and the two heaved the bed forward from the wall. "Keep. Pulling" Toby strained until there was a gap about two feet between the headboard and the wall. "Okay, stop".

Justine collapsed to the floor, panting, before crawling on her hands and knees to the gap. She peeked around and giggled when she was met with Toby's face grinning manically back at her. "Right, enlighten me" she smiled "why did we pull the bed out, or was that just our daily exercise?"

"Well, you wanted a tradition" Toby was met with a sceptical look "And I think _this_ is better than anyone else's crappy tradition. They jump on beds" Toby disappeared back around the bed, still talking as he rummaged through one of the bags "but we, ah-ha!" he pulled a penknife out triumphantly.

"Remind me why I said you could bring that?" Justine eyed the knife.

"For opening stuff" Toby concluded innocently "and _you _wouldn't let me bring my sword" he frowned. "As I was saying" he came to sit in the gap behind the bed, knees pulled up to his chest, reminding him of the way Justine had recently had begun doing "Some people jump on beds, but we'll do something a bit more lasting"

Justine watched curiously as Toby began to carve something in the dark wood of the double bed, awkwardly moving his arms around his knees. "Toby!" she gasped, seeing him vandalise the furniture in front of her eyes.

"Relax, it's not like I'm doing it where anyone will see it" his tongue poked out between his lips as he concentrated at the project in hand; Justine watched as his hand moved quickly, making little scratching noises as he went.

After fifteen minutes of Toby scratching away and Justine craning her neck to get a glimpse of what he was doing (the hand with the knife in was blocking her view, on purpose she suspected), he was finished.

"There" Toby declared, sitting back and wiping his forehead of imaginary sweat "Done"

Justine shuffled in further behind the bed, closer to Toby. He put an arm around her (which was quite difficult given the lack of space) and smiled; he was quite proud of his work. They sat together in silence, appreciating Toby's handiwork.

After a few moments Toby whispered into Justine's ear. "So, do we have a tradition?"

She looked up at him with sparking eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Oh yes".

There, carved into the wood of an old oak king-size bed, inside a slightly wonky heart were the words:

Toby and Justine

2011-Always


	42. Chapter 42

Toby awoke the following morning, his face inches away from Justine's. For a few moments he just lay there watching her sleep soundly, until the urge to pee became too overwhelming and he was forced to get up. As he untangled himself from her, Justine gave a little squeak and repositioned herself onto her stomach; her long blonde hair now covering most of her face.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Toby whispered as he pulled up the duvet to tuck Justine back in.

He glanced at his charging phone after having gone to the bathroom and sighed; 8:07 am. They had to get up at eight thirty so there was no point going back to bed now. In an attempt to give Justine as much sleep as possible before the alarm sounded, Toby went into the bathroom again, closed the door and began to run the shower.

The hot water and fruity scent of the shampoo re-energised him, and he began to feel increasingly excited about the day ahead. Both he and Justine had meet and greets that morning for a few hours and Toby couldn't wait to meet all of his fans; after all, this was what Vidcon was all about.

"Hey!" his thoughts were interrupted by Justine's voice, which despite being a shout to reach him over the sound of running water, was still a sleepy voice. Toby could tell she had just woken up.

"I thought you were still sleeping" he called back, washing the last of the soap from his dark hair.

"Can I come in?" Justine asked, opening the door before waiting for an answer.

Toby peeked his head around the white hotel shower curtain, his freshly washed hair plastered to his forehead. "Morning" he greeted, and a pyjama-clad Justine padded over and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Good morning" she kissed him again, brushing the wet fringe off his face. Justine stepped back, leaning against the sink and tool a deep breath. "Big day" she stated.

"I know" he briefly vanished back into the depths of the shower and Justine heard the water stop. She passed him a towel as he stepped out which Toby wrapped around his waist. "You nervous?" he asked.

"A little; more excited though. You?" She inquired.

"Same. You know at playlist live someone called me 'mentalicious'. I mean, stuff like this is awesome. I can't wait to meet everyone and hear what they have to say, but at the same time" he paused and looked away "well, you know how I always get nervous at these kinds of things"

"And you have no reason to" Despite the fact that Toby was still dripping wet from his shower, Justine came forward and enveloped him in a tight hug; her head resting against his damp chest, his face pressed into her gorgeous locks.

"I love you so much" Toby said, taking her face in his hands. Justine smiled that adoring smile which she _only_ reserved for Toby and opened her mouth to reciprocate, but he cut her off. "I just want you to know, I've never loved someone as much as I love you. Honestly, Justine, you mean absolutely everything to me"

Justine was welling up. No one had ever spoken to her like that in her life, but then again she had never known someone like Toby before. He was one of a kind, the love of her life, the only person in the whole universe who she felt comfortable telling absolutely everything to. Justine suddenly thought she should be saying all of this aloud, but the tears streaming down her face had other ideas and she got all choked up.

"Don't cry. Do not cry" Toby ordered, making Justine laugh as he wiped her face with his thumb. She continued regardless and started kissing various parts of his face in between giggles. "God" Toby sighed, acting annoyed "You're such a girl"

"And don't you just love it" she teased, leaning past him to turn of the shower for herself.

Xxx

While Justine was in the bathroom getting ready, she could hear a fully dressed Toby vlogging in the bedroom. She shook her head as she applied the last of her mascara to her lashes; he was crazy.

"And that, Audience, is why you do not leave screwdrivers lying around on the floor" he was saying "Anyway, the reason I just told you that story, most of which did not ever happen, is because Justine is taking for_ ever_ to get ready! I mean what is she doing? Putting cucumbers on her eyes or something? Nah, that can't be it, Justine doesn't like cucumbers."

"Hey!" she called "It takes time to look this beautiful"

"You always look beautiful, you could roll out of bed at 2 am and you'd still look hot"

"Shut up. And I'll be ready in ten minutes. Promise" she said to the closed door.

Toby seemed to consider this as he went quiet. "Okay" he called back and Justine heard him end his vlog with the signature outro. She made a mental not to de-smudge the camera on his iPhone later.

"If you're bored, why don't you just go on the computer? Do some surfing" Justine suggested, still applying make-up in the mirror.

"Yeah, but only for ten minutes. You promised"

Justine could almost hear the pout on his face and it made her smile, he was so cute. "Of course"

After almost exactly ten minutes, Justine decided she was ready to go and opened the door to the bedroom. "Okay, I'm ready" she smiled, looking over at Toby sitting at the desk. He quickly closed the laptop and whipped around, not before Justine saw what he was looking at. "Jewellery?" she smiled, coming up behind him "Who's the lucky girl?" she joked.

Toby scratched the back of his head and stood up "Oh, erm, I-I'm just looking for my Mom. You know her birthday's coming up and I thought I'd get her something nice" he stuttered.

"Aww, you're so sweet. I would love for you to be my son" Justine cooed.

"Not going to lie, Jus, that's pretty weird." He smiled as they both made their way to the door "I mean, if I was your son…" he trailed off as they entered the corridor. "Pretty sure that's illegal"

Justine slapped him on the arm "you know what I mean. I just meant your Mom is lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you too"

"That you are" Toby laughed as the couple walked towards the elevators hand in hand.

**Thank you to LindaMariax and wedoweb for the 'Words of the day' to put into this chapter. If you're wondering, they were "Cucumber", "Screwdriver" and "Mentalicious"**


	43. Chapter 43

After what was meant to be a three and a half hour stint of 'meet and greets' , which actually lasted closer to five hours, Toby was pretty sure he could sign his name under a general anaesthetic, in the middle of the rainforest, all while eating bagels. He hadn't been prepared for the sheer amount of people who wanted an autograph, hugs, high fives, photos and even on one occasion, some of his saliva; even for Toby that was a first.

Now, Toby was recovering, sitting in one of the two plastic chairs placed behind a table, intended for Justine and Toby to sit on while signing various paraphernalia. They need not have bothered, as the duo never once used them, only leaning against the table for support towards the end of the line.

"Well, that was awesome" Justine commented, tipping her head towards Toby from her own plastic chair which she was sure was actually patio furniture.

"Legit" he agreed, and the door to the room which only ten minutes earlier had been packed with people, opened and in walked Charles and Alli. Both were grinning, apparently very entertained by the pair's fatigue.

"Dude that was impressive" Charles admired, approaching the table which Toby was now resting his face on.

"You guys just talked and hugged and signed things for like five hours" Alli gestured wildly "that, my friends, is dedication"

"That's us" Justine mumbled sleepily "dedication is our middle name. Actually, I don't have a middle name and Toby's is Joe…" Toby nodded his head (which was still resting on the table) and made some sort of noise which Alli assumed was in agreement.

"I think you guys might need to go to bed. Take a nap before the party tonight" Charles suggested, looking from Toby (who could well have been asleep), to Justine (who looked as though she was about to pass out at any second).

"Nap sounds good" she said, before forcing herself out of the chair. Justine's body protested and her left hand ached from where she had been using a pen for five hours, but it just reminded her of all the brilliant people she had just met. "You know" she said, looking over at Charles and Alli "I met someone from Kalamazoo today. I mean, that is just awesome. I frakking love Vidcon!"

Justine walked around Toby and poked him in the back "Come on, Tobe" she urged.

"Mmmmmm!" he groaned in contempt and lifted his face off the table. Alli sniggered at the large pink mark on his right cheek from where he had been leaning on the surface. He ignored her, or possibly was just so tired he didn't notice; it was difficult to tell. Either way, he bypassed both Charles and Alli, put his arm around Justine's waist and led her from the room.

Justine laid her head on Toby as they walked in silence to their room. She daren't put any actual weight onto him, as she was unsure whether he was keeping her upright or if it was the other way around. She didn't dwell on this. Justine was struggling to stay awake as it was, and felt that concentrating on actually keeping upright was more necessary.

On entering their room, Justine collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. She was aware of Toby getting onto the bed next to her, the springs adjusting to the extra weight, and as he draped an arm around her waist, she felt herself drifting off into a deep slumber.

Xxx

It was her phone ringing which woke Justine up. Actually, it was her phone vibrating which roused her two and a half hours after she had fallen asleep. As Justine lay atop the covers, eyes still closed, she gradually became more aware of her surroundings. Her phone was still buzzing. She reached over to the bed side cabinet (where she had no recollection of leaving her phone) and forced her eyes open a crack to see who was calling; Alli.

"What?" Justine mumbled into her phone, rubbing her eyes and silently cursing herself as black make-up came off onto her fingers.

"Someone's grumpy" Alli observed amusedly.

"_Someone _just got woken up from a much needed nap. You better have a good reason"

"Actually, I do" Alli replied, ignoring her friend's tetchiness "You've been asleep for two hours!"

This had significantly less impact that Alli had intended it to, Justine simply replying with "Oh"

"Anyway" Alli continued "I thought I better wake you up. The party is in a few hours and you need to get ready" Justine groaned, just as Toby had done earlier. A party was the last thing she was in the mood for. "Get up" Alli instructed "Or I'll come and get you up myself" the door adjoining their two rooms banged as Alli knocked hard, making Justine jump.

"Okay, okay" she admitted defeat and sat up in bed, noticing for the first time, that Toby was absent. She glanced around the bedroom and through the open door into the bathroom; no Toby. "Hey" Justine began groggily, coughing to clear her throat "have you seen Toby?"

"Oh yeah, he went shopping" Alli answered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, he came and told Charles and I to get you up because he was going shopping. Something about a mall nearby with a store which has the perfect shirt in."

"Right" was all Justine could say. Toby shopping was a miracle in itself, but Toby shopping for clothes, specifically shirts which weren't 'Tobuscus'…willingly. Well, she'd heard everything now.

"Listen, Jus. I've got to go. See you later, and don't fall back to sleep!"

"Okay. Bye" and with that Justine put down her phone and got out of bed.

She went through to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, expecting to see messy hair, smudged make-up and sleepy eyes, but instead she was confronted with something else. A small, yellow sticky note clung to the shiny surface of the bathroom mirror. It read:

_Jus, decided I want to look a bit more spiffy for tonight so I've gone shopping. Yes, me. Anyway, I'll be back before the party. Love you, Toby (obviously, who else is it going to be)._

She laughed at his weirdness; even in writing he was hilarious. Justine removed the note and placed it onto the cistern, revealing her previous expectation of her appearance; yes, she most definitely needed a shower.

**Thank you to Mockingjayswillburn and timeisending for the 'Words of the chapter'. They were "legit", "Kalamazoo", "bagels" and "Rainforest".**


	44. Chapter 44

Toby had been gone a long time. When they had first got back to the room he had laid next to Justine for half an hour or so, allowing himself to doze off for a while, eating the occasional mini marshmallow, a packet of which he had received from a fan earlier in the day; but once he was sure she was asleep, he had scribbled a note and quickly left the room. Making a brief detour to Charles and Alli's room next door, Toby had made his way to the shopping mall with the perfect store, with the perfect shirt, which his perfect girl would love.

Shopping had taken him significantly longer than he had anticipated, what with making a final decision on the shirt and then having to actually go and buy a shirt, by the time he arrived back at the room Justine was almost ready.

"How long does it take to buy a shirt?" Justine asked as Toby walked through the door. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. That was a rookie mistake, that was a nervous habit of his and by the look on Justine's face she had picked up on it. He hoped she put it down to exhaustion and he faked a yawn to support the theory.

"I know, I'm sorry…it's just, shopping is hard. I had to make sure I had the perfect one" he coughed in an attempt to distil the awkwardness which was accumulating. "I mean, I've never had to shop for anything like that"

Justine looked at him blankly; Toby took the shirt from the bag and began to get dressed, facing away from her and taking an unhealthy interest in a candle burning on the bedside table.

"A shirt?"

"What?" Toby turned to look at her and paused fastening his buttons, his brows knitted together.

"You've never had to shop for a shirt before?" she clarified her question.

"Erm" Toby looked away uncomfortably and resumed fastening his buttons, fiddling with the last one a bit longer to prolong the lack of eye contact.

"I'm starting to think 'shirt' is a euphemism for something else" she said, smiling and shaking her head, going back to applying the last of her lipstick.

"Euphemism? Don't be silly" he laughed nervously. Rule number one, Justine could read him like a book. He had to be more careful.

"If you've got another woman, you know I'll rip her throat out with my teeth, right?" Justine said, her face looking worryingly like she was not joking. The fact that her lips were currently red gave the impression that she had already done it. "And I'll murder your face off with your own sword" her cheeky smile had returned but Toby still saw the flash of worry in her eyes. Rule number two, Toby could read Justine like a book.

He stopped fidgeting with his shirt and walked over to where Justine was standing. He had been so consumed with not appearing suspicious, that he had obviously appeared incredibly suspicious. It made his heart sink and his stomach churn to think that she thought he would do something like that to her; then again, she hadn't had the best of relationships in the past. Justine might have been one of the most outgoing and confident women he had ever met, but inside he knew she was just as self-conscious as everyone else, sometimes, he thought, even more so than everyone else.

"I promise you" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her sparkling eyes "I will never, ever do anything to hurt you. And I will never be with anyone else but you."

"But how do you know?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because we are going to be together forever. I promise" Rule number three, Toby always keeps his promises; Justine knew that.

She smiled her perfect, irresistible smile and leaned up to capture is lips with her's. Toby bent slightly to meet her in the middle and found he didn't have to. In the shoes she was wearing, Justine was only an inch or so shorter than Toby. And as they pulled away from the kiss with a thousand unsaid things poured into it, he took a proper look at her attire for the evening; she was absolutely gorgeous.

The shoes she was wearing were black, glittery and had heels which Toby was sure could kill should they be used in an aggressive fashion; her dress was one of his favourites. She had bought it while he was there, sitting in the 'boyfriend and husband' section of the shop as she liked to refer to it, the bit with the chairs outside the dressing room where he had sat for so long while Justine tried on dress after dress, all of which she had looked beautiful in; but this one was something else.

She had walked out of the changing room and his mouth had literally fallen open in awe of her beauty; and now, with her hair and make-up done to a tee, she looked even more gorgeous if that were possible. The dress was red, matching her lipstick and strapless so her tanned shoulders were bare. Toby ghosted his fingertips over the creamy skin, causing a line of goose bumps to form where he had touched her, eventually his hand landing on her hip, his thumb stroking the satin of her dress, which ended just above her knee. Justine was clasping a clutch bag, the same black glitter as her shoes, with which her bright red nails contrasted heavily.

'Stunning' was really the best word to describe her, Toby thought. Justine looked away shyly under his gaze. He had been staring for a while now and he realised this must have been a bit disconcerting.

"You look stunning" he voiced his thoughts, coming out in an unintended whisper, his voice thick.

"Thank you" she blushed "You don't look too bad yourself" she joked; although the look Justine gave him said she was being serious "It's nice seeing you in a shirt which doesn't have your name on" she looked him up and down. He was wearing a long sleeved plain black shirt, which he had at some point teamed with a skinny silver tie and his 'fancy jeans' as they so often referred to them.

Toby stood up straighter as Justine's eyes settled on the trousers he was wearing. "You like?" he asked, doing a little spin which he was well aware made him appear extremely camp. Justine giggled at his silliness. "I even put on my fancy jeans" he said in his 'gay' voice.

"I love you" Justine smiled, reaching up and caressing one of his sideburns.

"I thought you were going to say 'I love your fancy jeans'" he joked.

"Well, them too"

"And I love you" Toby paused as they were about to leave the room "And your party dress" she had no idea how much he loved that dress.

**The 'Words of the Chapter' were "Marshmallow" and "Candle" from 0wlstudioz and LindaMariaa. Thanks guys 3**

**Plans at this point, state that there are going to be two more chapters after this one, and possibly an afterword; Please don't quote me on that because plans can change!**


	45. Chapter 45

They arrived at the party late, but then again neither Justine nor Toby were ever on time for things so no one really expected them to be. Toby decided that they could pass two hours for 'fashionably late' and that was what he would tell people. Despite their tardiness and the fact that the hotel's club was extremely full, the couple still managed to turn heads as they entered, immediately becoming the topic of many people's conversations; but then this was Vidcon, and here they were practically celebrities.

As they made their way through the sea of people, they heard passing comments of

"That's Tobuscus and iJustine"

"Yeah, they're dating you know"

"So cute"

"She looks amazing"

"He looks hot"

Over the hum of the many conversations in the whole club and the low beat of the music, Justine and Toby heard a familiar voice call "Hey guys, over here". Charles Trippy stood in a quieter corner of the club, beckoning them over to the booth where they had saved them seats.

"Come on" Justine took Toby's hand and pulled him over to the small alcove, shooting the woman responsible for the last comment a death glare.

"We almost thought you guys had decided not to come" Alli said as Justine sat down and Toby stood next to Charles.

"We're fashionably late" Toby said as a matter of factly, earning a snigger from Charles and a roll of the eyes form Justine.

"Yeah well, it's Toby's fault. He takes for ever to buy shirts apparently" she defended.

"Free bar?" Toby changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah" Charles said.

"Never good" Alli commented, nodding at the already two empty glasses on the table, both of which belonged to her.

Charles ignored her "Come on we'll get the drinks, give the girls a chance to talk, as if they don't talk enough already" he added under his breath, but the slap he gained from Alli suggested he should have said it quieter.

Toby turned to Justine, leaning down towards her a little so she could hear him over the music "What do you want?" he asked.

She flashed him a cheeky smile "Surprise me" she grinned, tongue poking out between her teeth.

He mirrored her expression, mischief evident in his eyes and Justine immediately regretted her decision. "Actually I'll have a white wine" she said quickly but Toby was shaking his head as he walked away.

"Too late" he sang, following Charles to the bar.

Justine turned to Alli who was sitting next to her in the leather bench chair. "I bet you five dollars he comes back with something blue"

"What?" Alli looked confused.

"Either blue or on fire…or both"

"It's ridiculous" Alli declared, sipping the dregs from her current free drink through a straw.

"What is?" Justine asked, it was her turn to be confused.

"How perfect you two are for each other. I mean you get it don't you? You _are_ the same person"

Justine looked at her with her brows almost disappearing behind her fringe. "What are you talking about?"

Alli turned to face her properly, forgetting about whatever alcoholic beverage she had been previously drinking. "You, Justine Ezarik, have found your soul mate. The person you are meant to be with. The person who fate has declared yours." She leaned back, a knowing smile on her face "I know how it feels to find that person. And you, my friend, have found him."

"I know" Justine agreed, her eyes drifting over to the bar which was surrounded by a pack of people, although she couldn't see Toby, she knew he was in there somewhere.

"Don't let him go"

"And you" Justine decided it was her turn to hand out the advice to the younger woman "Don't let Charles go. If I've found my soul mate, so have you"

Just then, not one to but two glasses were put on the table in front of Justine, one a shot glass, the other a very large cocktail of sorts. She looked up to see Toby grinning madly at her, his own two glasses on a tray in his hands.

"Surprise" he beamed, nudging the first glass, the shot glass, towards her; whatever it was inside it was blue. Of course it was blue.

"At least it's not on fire" she mused.

Charles and Toby began laughing hysterically over some sort of inside joke, while Alli picked up her own glass, motioning for Justine to do the same. "To soul mates" she said quietly.

"To soul mates" Justine repeated and downed the shot tasting of strong citrus, all the while Toby and Charles continued with their laughter, tears streaming down from their eyes.

"Come on, Jus" Alli said, sounding exasperated "Let's leave the guys to it. How about a girl's night?"

Xxx

After the girls had left to be with other girls and talk about girly things, Toby and Charles had migrated from the table they were originally sat at, to the bar, as this seemed the most time saving way of getting their free drinks. At this point in time, Charles was on his second Long Island Iced Tea, and before that he had been drinking something of the bar tender's own invention, and before that he had had a couple of beers; he was beginning to agree with Alli. A free bar was never good.

Toby however, appeared to have no such opinion on the matter. After having one shot of every variant of After Shock, then having a further two of the blue kind and two of the orange and spilling the majority of a glass of Jack and Coke over himself, he had moved on to trying different cocktails which he had never even heard of before.

"Dude" Charles warned, watching as he downed the last of some purple concoction "I think you've had enough"

"I dis-I disagree" Toby argued, his slurred speech not making for a very convincing argument.

"I've never seen you drink so, so much" Charles slurred his own speech and coughed in an attempt to regain control of his voice.

"Well, I'm stressed!" Toby said loudly, motioning to the bar tender (his new best friend apparently) for another drink. "Alcohol calms me down"

"That's how alcoholism starts" Charles joked, nudging Toby in the shoulder then grabbing his arm as he almost fell from the bar stool. "Anyway" he said once he was sure Toby was not going to face plant the tiled floor "What have you got to be stressed about?"

Toby leaned close to Charles, so close in fact that Charles was sure anyone else in the club would think they were romantically involved. He listened regardless as Toby whispered hotly into his ear.

"Imma tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell" Toby leaned back and Charles saw his goofy grin had been replaced with a serious expression, albeit teamed with some dangerous swaying as a result of the alcohol content in his blood.

"Kay" he agreed, taking a swig of his drink.

"Y'gotta promise"

"Promise"

Toby leaned back over to Charles and took a deep breath. "I didn't go 'nd buy a shirt t'day" he admitted.

"Yeah you did" Charles said obviously, eyeing the new, now stained shirt.

"But that's not what I went for! I was looking at rings"

Charles moved away from Toby, looking at his face for any hint of humour and briefly considering if he had heard him wrong.

Toby continued "'Nd I got one, look" he started rummaging in his jeans pockets, sticking his tongue out in concentration. "Ha!" he said triumphantly and held a small silver ring out to Charles. "Do y'think she'll like it?"

"Dude…"

"Huh?" Toby looked at him blankly.

"It's huge" Charles looked at the glittering diamond set in silver, tiny pink gemstones set around it. "You're going to propose?" he suddenly felt more sober than he had done in hours.

"Yeah" Toby smiled. The grin was back and Charles couldn't help but replicate it. "What d'you think?"


	46. Chapter 46

He was lying on something solid, but somewhat soft. Carpet, right, so he was inside. That was good. His chest hurt, something was digging in to his ribs hard. Toby forced his eyes open a crack and had to suppress a groan as light blinded him and sparked a headache which he was sure might kill him. He stared at the maroon carpet covered with flowers on which he was lying, before chancing a look around at the rest of his surroundings.

He was in a corridor with lots of doors, definitely in the hotel somewhere then. Toby rolled over onto his back which turned out to take significantly more effort that it should have done, and willed himself to sit up. Managing to prop himself up on the wall, an overwhelming urge to vomit surged through his body and Toby had to put his hands over his face just to stop himself from being sick. He patted his chest for the source of the pain when he was lying down. Something in his pocket, his phone. Also good; losing that would have been a major bummer.

Once the urge to be sick had subsided a little, Toby decided it was probably best if he stood up. He needed to get back to the hotel room.

"Right, come one, man, you can do this" he said to himself, using a nearby door handle to pull himself up with. Once standing, Toby realised something. "I'm not wearing pants" he said aloud.

Stumbling down the corridor only in last nights stained shirt and his underwear, Toby read the numbers on the hotel doors. He was on the floor below he needed to be on, and in his still slightly intoxicated state he decided to take the stairs instead of the easier option of taking the elevator. During this ascent Toby fell a total of seven times, twice falling down more than three stairs and even causing his shin to bleed on one occasion. Eventually, he managed to get onto the correct floor and corridor, and pacing said corridor (fully dressed) was none other than his drinking buddy, Charles Trippy.

"Sup" Toby greeted, finding he felt too ill for any more conversation.

Charles whipped around and his expression fell into one of relief. "Where the _frak_ have you been?" he whispered angrily.

"I was on a floor"

"What?"

"I was asleep, on a floor in a corridor downstairs. Now, if you'll excuse me" Toby side stepped Charles to get to his room "I need to go to bed"

"Dude, do you know what time it is?" Charles asked, blocking his way.

"Do I look like I know what time it is?"

"It's 10:30. Justine's already downstairs getting ready for her Q&A at twelve. She's expecting you to be there"

Toby thought for a moment. "Wait, where does she think I was last night?"

"I told her this morning that we got in late and you just crashed on our floor because you didn't want to wake her, then I said you were in the shower. I've been waiting here hoping you'd turn up eventually. I thought you might have ended up on the roof or something"

"Well I did." He concluded "Turn up I mean, not end up on the roof. Now let me go, if I can't go to bed I can at least get a shower…and some pants"

Charles glanced down, apparently only just having noticed Toby's lack of clothing. "Where _are_ your pants?"

Toby shrugged, leaning against the cream wall of the hotel corridor and willing himself desperately not to throw up.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Charles asked, sounding rather amused at Toby's hangover.

"Erm…" Toby closed his eyes in an attempt to piece together the night before "I remember getting to the club and the girls going and doing 'girl stuff'" he gestured to nothing with his hands "them we went to the bar…and them I woke up on the floor"

"Fantastic" Charles smiled, even more amused now that he knew Toby's lack of recall. "I shall inform you of certain events then, shall I?" he didn't bother to wait for an answer "You drank an impressive amount of multi-coloured shots, made friends with the barman who you referred to as 'Squiggle', spilled a drink all down your shirt _and_" Charles lowered his voice and leaned closer "showed me the ring that you're going to propose with"

Toby's eyes shot open. "I told you?" he whispered disbelievingly. Charles nodded. "I didn't tell anyone else though, did I? Not Squiggle?"

"No, just me. And it wasn't long after that that I left go back to the room, so how you ended up asleep on the floor, God only knows" Charles looked sheepish "But, I may or may not have told Alli…"

"Why? Why would you do that?" Toby argued, his head throbbed, his legs were cold, he felt like he was about to vomit his intestines out and now he was being informed that one of Justine's best friends knew about the proposal. "What if she tells Justine?"

"She won't. I made her promise not to tell and anyway, you should be grateful. Alli is giving you an alibi. She's downstairs keeping Justine busy now"

"Right." Toby took a deep breath in an attempt to get his thoughts straight. "I need to be downstairs for Justine's Q&A in an hour and a half"

"Yeah, she really wants you there" Charles supplied, having spoken to Justine that morning.

"So I need a shower"

"Yes"

"Clean clothes"

"Yes"

"To recover from this hangover"

"Yes. Oh, and to find your pants. Seriously dude" Charles shook his head "How the _hell_ did you lose your pants?"

"I don't know, I'm just grateful I have my phone" he patted the breast pocket of his new (now ruined) shirt where it sat.

"Yeah, that would have sucked to lose. Hey, you didn't have anything else in your pants pockets did you? Your wallet?"

Toby had a moment of brief panic before realising he hadn't taken his wallet last night. "No, free bar remember. No need"

"Oh, that's good…" Charles trailed off and Toby's previous expression of panic transferred onto Charles' face. "You're not wearing pants"

"Well done" Toby replied sarcastically.

"You are not wearing pants" he reiterated.

"Where are you going with this?" Toby said irritably, just wanting to go and get ready.

"The ring was in your pants pocket" Toby's face fell at Charles' words "I saw you put it back in your pocket before I left"

Toby remained silent. He couldn't help but wish he _had_ lost his iPhone or his wallet or anything else but that ring. Aside from the fact that it was worth…a lot, it was the perfect ring, the ring he wanted to see Justine wear for the rest of her life, the ring which he had shown to her father before he bought it when he had asked his permission to marry his eldest, the ring which he was going to bend down on one knee and give to her when she least expected it. They had been through so much, he and Justine, amazing and brilliant things, but horrific things too which Toby knew he could never forget. He _was_ going to find the ring, and he _was _going to propose to the girl of his dreams, and she _was_ going to walk down the aisle looking gorgeous, and he _was_ going to spend the rest of his life with her while she wore that ring.

"We need to find that ring" he choked out desperately and Charles nodded, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll find it, okay" he didn't sound as convincing as he had hoped.

Toby took off at a sprint down the corridor, all hangover symptoms abolished by the need to find the ring.

"Dude!" Charles called after him, chasing him to the elevators "You're still not wearing pants!"

**A/N: Next chapter is the last! Then there will be an afterword but the next chapter is the official 'last chapter'.**

**Thank you to 'Fan of Fiction' for the words of the chapter. They were 'flower' (I wrote 'flowers' but close enough) 'gorgeous' and 'squiggle'.**


	47. Chapter 47

"Toby!" Charles called "Toby, stop!" He caught up to his friend who was frantically pressing the elevator's buttons…still lacking a pair of pants. Had the situation been less serious, Charles thought he would have found the whole scene rather funny. Toby stopped pressing and turned to him.

"But I need to find it" he stressed, combing his fingers through his hair "I _need_ to find it that ring"

"Listen" Charles said calmly, putting his hands on Toby's shoulders "We'll find it, but you need to get dressed. You can't run around the hotel in a stained shirt and underwear. What if Justine sees you?"

Toby looked down at himself. Charles was right, he needed to be at Justine's Q&A if all was to go to plan, and that was in an hour and a half. Plus, if he was honest, he had smelt better. "Okay" Toby said, sounding significantly calmer and more in control than he felt. "Right" he stood up straighter, gaining a sudden boost of confidence "You go to the bar and ask around, see if anyone's seen it" Toby dictated and Charles nodded. "I'll go shower, get dressed and try to remember what the hell happened last night"

"Here" Charles pulled a small, white card out of his pocket and handed it to Toby "Justine gave me your room key this morning"

"Thanks" he began to jog down the hallway backwards "Remember, go to the bar. I'll meet you there". And with that, Toby turned and sped his jog up to a sprint, skidding to a halt outside his hotel room. "Come. On. You. Stupid. Key." He groaned, pushing the card in and out of the card reader. Eventually on his fourth go, the tiny LED flashed green and granted him access. Tripping over his feet, Toby fell into the room, making more noise than he ever had before opening and closing a door.

"Shower!" he shouted to no one, bounding through to the bathroom and switching on the water. Toby got in, still fully clothed (well, as fully clothed as you can be without pants) and began to wash his hair. It was only when he went to rub shower gel on his chest, did he realise that he was still sporting a shirt, leading him to notice the underwear and shoes.

"Dang it!" he exclaimed, taking off the now soaking clothes "I think I still might be drunk"

After 'showering' Toby rummaged through his suitcase for wearable clothes. Hi everyday jeans had been haphazardly thrown over the bed the night before when he'd been getting ready for the free bar (damn that free bar) but now they no longer resided there. He pulled on a blue 'Tobuscus' t-shirt and some clean (not drenched) underwear.

"Where in the name of God are my freaking jeans?" he asked himself, migrating from the suitcase to the hotel's wardrobe. There they hung, silently mocking him. "There you are!" Toby growled, angrily throwing them on.

Toby pushed his feet into his shoes, his heelies to be more precise. They could transport him around the hotel far quicker than simply walking and they were the only shoes which had not had a shower that day. Satisfied he was dressed appropriately. Toby grabbed his phone, wallet and room key before leaving to embark on his search for the ring and hopefully change his life for the better…if he ever found it.

Xxx

"Hey, did you find him?" Alli came running over to Charles who had just arrived downstairs.

"Yeah, year I did" he looked around "Where's Justine?"

"Oh, they're setting up her mic and doing some other stuff back stage. Why?" she asked suspiciously. "He's okay isn't he?"

"Toby's fine. He slept in a corridor downstairs, that's not the issue" she raised her brows in question "He kind of, sort of, may or may not have lost the engagement ring"

"He lost what?"

"Shush!" Charles clamped a hand over Alli's mouth and pulled her into a more private corner where prying eyes wouldn't see them. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Somewhere along the line, Toby misplaced his pants, and the ring was in his pocket"

"Shit" Alli said, just as quietly.

"Yeah. Shit. We need to find it before someone else finds it"

"Char, what are the chances that he's going to find that ring? This hotel is huge, and not everyone is a nice person" she sighed sadly.

"Come on" Charles motivated "We have to be optimistic. I know what it feels like before you propose to the love of your life, its stressful enough without knowing you've lost the main factor to your proposal"

"Aww, I'm the love of your life?" Alli cooed.

"Obviously. Now focus!"

"Right. Got to find his ring. I can't help though. I have to stay with Justine or she'll wonder where I've gone"

Charles considered this setback and came to a conclusion. "Okay, you stay with Justine and just try and keep her mind off where Toby is. Let us worry about actually finding it" he sighed. "I'm going to look in the bar; apart from that I have no clue. Toby doesn't remember anything"

"Check the roof"

"What?"

"Check the roof" Alli reiterated.

"Why?"

"On the Hangover, they go the whole movie looking for Doug, and where is he? On the roof" she was grinning.

"I can only assume you are joking" Charles smiled back "Anyway, I'm off to the bar. See you later" he saluted, going in the direction of the bar.

"Good Luck" Alli called.

"Thanks" Charles picked up his pace "I'm going to need it" he said under his breath.

Arriving at the bar, Charles immediately began scanning the club floor for something small and glittery. He wandered around the empty room, dropping to his knees and scouring under the tables, pulling out his iPhone and using at as a torch for some extra light.

"A-hem" he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Charles turned around slowly and smiled at the person.

"I can explain?" it came out as a question. Then something in Charles's brain clicked and he suddenly realised he knew this person. "Hey Squiggle" he addressed the barman who was in some way responsible for this whole mess since he was the one who served Toby.

"Sup Charlie" he offered a hand to Charles to stand up like he had known him for more than fifteen hours. "Toby still out? Man, he was really going for it last night"

"Erm, no. He's showering, but actually we have a problem that you might be able to help us with" Charles said as he brushed off his knees.

"What's that then?" 'Squiggle' asked.

"You haven't seen a ring have you?" he looked at Charles curiously. "Silver, with a diamond in the middle and little pink stones on the outside"

"Didn't think that was your style"

"Ha, yeah" Charles pretended to laugh at the bartender's joke "But seriously, it's Toby's, for his girlfriend and he's lost it. Have you seen it?"

The bartender looked up to his top right in what Charles assumed was an attempt to remember. "Nope, can't say I have" he concluded. Charles sighed heavily.

"Are you sure? Who cleaned this place last night?"

"I did. I found a few things, Charlie: three phones, one camera, two wallets, eleven dollars in loose change and a shoe" he counted on his fingers "but no ring"

"Well, did you find any pants?"

"No" the barman looked at Charles with a puzzled expression "No pants"

"Thanks anyway, I guess I'll keep looking" Charles gave him a sad smile and began to head out of the bar.

"Hey man" Squiggle called after him "Ask at reception, they get all kinds of stuff left there. They have a lost and found"

Charles gave him a thumbs up and strode out of the club and in the direction of the foyer. He was just thinking about how the hell Toby could have lost his pants when the man himself almost walked into him.

"Any luck?" Toby asked, ignoring the fact he had just walked straight from the elevator into Charles' side.

"No sorry" Charles saw Toby deflate slightly "But they told me check at reception, apparently they've got a lost and found or something"

Toby perked up at that. "Come on then" he sprinted off, leaving Charles to catch up…again.

"Hi" Toby smiled at the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, looking over her computer.

"Yeah hi, someone told me you have a lost and found?" he saw Charles arrive next to him in his peripheral vision.

"That is correct sir. Have you lost or found something?"

"Obviously" Charles mumbled.

"Yeah, I've lost a ring? You got a ring?" Toby asked hopefully.

"One moment, let me check" the receptionist disappeared into the back room behind the desk.

Charles turned to Toby. "Alli's keeping Justine busy. They're doing something with the mics backstage anyway"

"How long have we got?" Toby looked panicked again.

Charles looked at his phone. "Forty-five minutes" this appeared to magnify Toby's panic even more as his eyes widened in disbelief.

The receptionist returned from the back room and cleared her throat. The two men turned to her, both hoping for the same thing. "Sorry, sir" Toby's head fell to the desk. "Erm, there is no ring, but if you leave your name and room number we can call you if someone finds it" Toby's head remained on the desk, unresponsive, so Charles took charge.

"His name is Toby Turner. Room number 508" she wrote down the information and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help" she eyed Toby who slowly began to stand up fully. He ignored her comment and wandered away in the opposite direction.

"Thanks anyway" Charles said before following.

Once at the other end of the room, Toby fell into a chair by the door. His head in his hands, voice muffled, he asked:

"What the hell do I do?"

"Keep looking" Charles answered shortly.

"But where? I can't remember _anything_!"

"Okay" Charles pulled a chair to sit opposite him "Think. Last night, after I left, what did you do?"

"I can't remember" he whined.

"Think!"

"I don't know…erm, you left" Toby strained, his eyes squeezed shut desperately attempting to access his brain "And then I stayed at the bar for a while and talked to this man" he could see still images of the night beginning to form into jerky memories behind his eyelids "and I told him I was proposing, and I showed him the ring"

"Tell me you didn't give a random man the engagement ring!"

"No I didn't. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Had Charles not been concerned that Toby may lose his train of thought and therefore his memories of the evening, he would have pointed out that he did manage to lose a pair of pants, which to him constituted some form of stupidity. As it was, he remained quiet and motioned for Toby to continue with his story.

"So anyway" he closed his eyes again "I was telling him about Justine and how I was going to ask her to marry me and he said to make sure she said yes I had to impress her"

"Impress her?"

"Yeah, then all I can remember is him going on about how he did a triathlon so his wife would marry him. And I'm pretty sure I didn't do I triathlon" Toby leaned back into the chair and groaned in frustration. He began to hit the side of his head with his hand. "Why am I so stupid? Stupid brain not remembering anything just because you had some alcohol!"

"Think Toby" Charles urged.

"I'm trying" he shot back.

"Then try harder!"

"Urg! I can't! There was a man, we talked, he told me about doing impressive things for a woman, and then…" another memory began to surface "…I climbed Everest" he finished quietly. Charles stared at him with a blank expression. Toby's mouth upturned into an elated grin. "I climbed Everest." He said again "I climbed Everest!" he called to everyone in the foyer.

"What are you talking about?" Charles was genuinely concerned for Toby's mental health as he watched him stand and jog towards the elevator. "Toby!" he called, following him and making it into the elevator just as the doors were closing. He caught his breath and looked at his friend who was still grinning. "What the hell?"

"I climbed Everest" Toby smiled.

"Yeah, got that part. Again, what the hell?"

"Last night, when that man was talking about impressing women, it occurred to me, I haven't done anything to impress Justine. I needed to do something impressing" he explained as they climbed high and higher in the lift.

"You're very impressive. You don't need to do a triathlon to get her to marry you" Charles consoled, but Toby brushed off his comment.

"Please remember that my blood alcohol level was very high at this point" Charles nodded. "Anyway, I left the bar and decided that I needed to do something impressive. So I thought, what is the most impressive thing in the world to do? And it came to me. Climb Everest!" Toby looked very pleased with himself, Charles was still confused.

The elevator doors opened and Charles followed Toby out. He had no idea where they were, the hotel was massive and he didn't recognise this floor at all. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Top floor. Well, not really. You can only go as high as floor ten. To get up to the roof you have to climb two flights of stairs and a ladder" Toby walked purposefully towards the stairwell.

"The roof? Why? And what does this have to do with Everest?"

Toby stopped walking and turned to look at him with an expression which told Charles that apparently he was being stupid for not getting any of this. "In my intoxicated state I wanted to climb Everest so I could impress Justine and she would marry me" Toby said slowly.

"Right"

"But Everest is in Nepal, so I went for the next best thing" Charles still wasn't catching on and Toby began to get frustrated. He went back to walking to the stairs and started to explain again once he was running up them two at a time. "The stairs, I decided to climb the hotel stairs, ground floor to roof" he panted.

Charles finally realised what he was saying. "You climbed all of the stairs? Drunk?" Toby nodded, still climbing the stairs. "So Justine would marry you? That's quite sweet actually"

"I know, right" Toby agreed coming to a stop on a landing and looking up at a ladder on the side of a wall. "Roof's up here" he stated and began to climb.

The wind greeted Toby's face as he pushed himself through the tiny gap between the hotel and the roof. Charles appeared next to him as he stood, looking around.

"So…" Charles said, also looking around.

Toby answered his unspoken question with another question, half skipping over to the other side of the roof. "What do you do when you get to the top of Mount Everest?" he asked.

"Erm..." Charles was about to be extremely confused again until he noticed what Toby was standing, grinning at. "You leave a flag" he said quietly.

There in front of the two men on the roof of the hotel was a television aerial. And attached to that television aerial was something Charles did not expect to see. Blowing somewhat majestically in the breeze was none other than Toby's fancy jeans.

"A flag" Toby reiterated. "See, I didn't lose my pants, I just gave them a different purpose in life"

"They're covered in pigeon poop" Charles observed.

"Yeah" Toby walked closer to the pants and took a deep breath. If it wasn't here then, well, he was screwed. He reached out his hand tentatively and avoided the white stains. Pushing his hands inside the pocket, Toby felt more relieved than he ever had in his whole entire life. His hand grasped something small and metallic before he dubiously opened his fingers revealing the perfect ring. "God, I've missed you" he whispered to the piece of jewellery, kissing it softly.

"Alli was right" he mumbled to himself "Dude" Charles piped up, glancing at his phone. "We've only got five minutes before Justine's thing"

Toby went to put the ring in his pocket but decided against it, opting for simply holding it tightly. "Come on. I'm going to propose today!"

Xxx

"Have you seen Toby?" Justine asked Alli. She was worried about him. She hadn't seen him all morning and couldn't help but think Alli was keeping something from her. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Charles is with him" Alli smiled at Justine as they sat backstage, waiting for Justine to go on do her Q&A.

"He'll be here though" she smiled to herself. Justine had faith in him; she knew he wouldn't miss it when she's asked him to be there.

"Justine" a stage hand called "You're on in two minutes. Alli do you want to go and get your seat?"

"Yeah sure" Alli gave her friend a quick hug. "Good luck" she smiled and went to go and get her seat.

Justine moved to stand at the entrance of the stage; she peaked from behind the curtain and saw the hundreds of people in the audience waiting for her. She was nervous and wasn't really sure why.

"iJustine!" someone called (she had no idea who) and she was being ushered onto the stage. Being used to this sort of thing, Justine turned off her nerves and switched on her winning smile, waving at the fans who cheered for her and chanted her name.

"Hi everyone" she smiled. "I'm so excited! So let's get started, you know how this works. You ask the questions and I answer them. It's like a real life Ask iJ" She looked out into the audience and someone running at the back of the room caught her eye. The lights on the stage blinded her too much to be able to tell anything about the person so she just continued. "Any questions?"

Xxx

Toby sprinted behind all of the chairs at the back of the room, leaving Charles way behind. He saw Justine on stage, smiling at all of the fans in the audience and he couldn't help but mirror the expression. She looked so beautiful. He kept running around the whole perimeter of the room until he arrived at the stairs to the stage.

"Hey" he addressed the sound man "Can I have a mic?"

The man looked at him as if he was mad for a second before realising who he was. "Tobuscus? Oh. My. God"

"Yeah, can I have a mic?" Toby asked again, trying to keep his patience.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Can _I _have a mic?"

"Of course, yeah, here" he handed Toby a mic.

"Thanks" Toby took it from him and past him to walk onto the stage. The sound man patted him on the back and he was sure he heard him say:

"I just touched Tobuscus! I _need_ to tweet this!"

Toby took a deep breath, pausing, and then strode onto the stage. Justine was mid-sentence, answering a question when the Audience gasped and cheered at his appearance.

"Toby?" Justine smiled at his unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. The Audience emitted wolf whistles and applause.

"This is a Q&A?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered uncertainly.

"Well, I want to ask a question. Hold this for me please" Toby said, giving Justine his microphone. She held the mic to his mouth and gasped along with the whole audience when got down on one knee. "Justine, you are amazing" her breath hitched and the audience fell silent. "I love you more than anything in the whole universe. I have never known anyone as brilliant as you and I haven't really prepared what to say so I'll just get to the point." He looked down briefly at his hands and held the small ring in his hand. Toby looked back up into her twinkling eyes. "Justine you have no middle name Ezarik" she gave a nervous laugh "Will you marry me? Please" he added at the last second.

Tears rolled down Justine's cheeks as she laughed elatedly. "Of course I will!" Toby stood up and she flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder, the mic thrown aside. Toby held onto her for the world, jumping up and down as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He set her down, realising he was crying himself, and showed her the ring. "Left hand" he requested and she held it out as he slid the ring onto her dainty finger, fitting perfectly. They embraced again, this time sharing a long passionate kiss, only aware of each other, no longer giving any thought to the hundreds of people watching them.

"I love you so much" Justine whispered into his ear.

"I love you more"

"That isn't possible" she laughed.

"I climbed Everest for you…twice"

Justine pulled back to look at him properly. "What?"

"Doesn't matter" Toby smiled and kissed her. His fiancée.

**A/N: This was the last official chapter. I will be doing a short afterword within the next week though. Thank you so much for supporting me through this, reviewing and just being brilliant. I've made friends through doing this and have been inspired to write further RPFs. Thank you again for reading, love PanicMoon15 **


	48. Epilogue

They stood, the whole congregation as one, watching the beautiful woman in white angelically floating down the aisle of the gardens. She came to a stop at the foot of the steps, her father kissed her cheek, and the man, her soul mate, took her hand and delicately led her up the stairs. To their future.

Toby entwined his fingers with Justine's, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. She was crying, he knew, and had it been any other moment he would have made a joke about how girly she was being, but really, Toby himself was rather close to sheading a few tears. Justine moved closer to him and he untangled their fingers to wrap his arm lovingly around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to her temple

The minister spoke. "Will all of you, who are present here today, surround Allison and Charles with love; offer them the joys of your friendship and your support in their marriage?"

"We will" They answered in unison and sat down, Toby still holding Justine close.

Charles and Alli recited their vows, never taking their eyes off one and other until the sweet moment when they were allowed to kiss and seal the promise that they would be together forever.

The smiles on their friend's faces reminded Toby and Justine of what they had to look forward to, because really, all that had happened to them in little less than a year already proved they could do it. Being together forever wasn't a question that only a white dress and a couple of rings could answer; they knew forever was for certain. The wedding was a bonus; a kick-ass party to round the whole thing off and it would happen eventually. Maybe next year, maybe in five years, that didn't matter; all that mattered was that Toby and Justine were together now, were happy now and had a long and beautiful future in front of them.

"This is going to be us someday" Justine whispered as she watched Charles and Alli walk back up the aisle, hand in hand.

"Yeah" Toby replied, watching them too. "Alli looks pretty" he commented.

"Gorgeous" Justine agreed. "And Charles looks pretty handsome too" she smiled, waving at the couple as they made their way towards the gardens and away from the congregation.

"He does. I see Alli let him wear his Chucks, that's nice of her"

"They look cute"

Toby looked down at her and grinned. "So…when we get married…I could wear, say…"

"You're not wearing Heelies"

Toby pouted.

Yes, a long and beautiful future.


End file.
